


Ветер и облака

by traincrash



Category: Mulan (1998), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много сотен лет прошло с тех пор, как Мулан совершила свой подвиг. Давно живут в Поднебесной лаовай – выходцы из Европы, бежавшие от погубивших их земли ледников. И снова в Чжунго неспокойно, снова напали враги, снова император набирает армию. Что будет делать юный Дженсен, если ему совершенно необходимо попасть на войну, но все говорят, что он еще ребенок, и его не возьмут? Вспомнит о Мулан и переоденется девушкой!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ветер и облака  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Christian W., Kanafinwe  
>  **Канон:** J2, "Мулан" (1998)  
>  **Размер:** 20000 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** J2, Миша Коллинз в роли дракона Мушу, персонажи м/ф "Мулан"  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, кроссовер, кроссдрессинг, АУ, ритейлинг мультфильма "Мулан"  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:**  
>  1\. Дженсену – 16 лет, Джареду - 19  
> 2\. Китай очень, очень АУ!
> 
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Примечания:** В фике использован отрывок из китайского фильма «Хуа Мулан», прямые цитаты из мультфильма "Мулан"

Как в на небесах случаются неожиданные ветер и облака,  
так и в жизни человека – неожиданные радости и горести.  
Китайская пословица

 _\- За боевые заслуги Вэн Тай получает титул генерала, покоряющего Севера, а Фа Мулан – генерала, усмиряющего Севера! – торжественно объявил глашатай._  
_Ночью Мулан и Вэн Тай снова отмывали от крови именные таблички погибших воинов._  
_\- Нас наградили и сделали генералами, но кто наградит погибших? Когда я была маленькой, отец говорил, что, когда люди умирают, на небе загораются новые звезды. Сегодня зажглось много звезд. Теперь я понимаю, почему отец говорил, что чувствам не место на поле боя._  
  
\- Эй, Дженсен!  
Эклз Дженсен со вздохом оторвался от «Легенды о Фа Мулан» и обернулся к компании своих друзей, зовущих его с улицы.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты купаться пойдешь?  
\- Я учусь, вы что, не видите?  
\- Да он, небось, в чернилах уже искупался!  
Это Крис, конечно. Вечно он дразнится!  
Впрочем, день был жаркий и душный, а легенда – интересной, но непонятной, и Дженсен без особого сожаления отложил недочитанную книгу: - Ма-ам! Я с ребятами на речку! – и побежал к воротам.  
Все-таки в одиннадцать лет речка имеет явные преимущества над учебой!


	2. Chapter 2

_Пять лет спустя_

Двери тронного зала распахнулись, пропуская да-цзяна – генерала – Ли Вэнчжэня. Он стремительно приблизился к престолу и распростерся ниц:  
\- Ваше величество! Северную границу пересекли монголы! Мы сейчас же перекроем подступы к вашему дворцу.  
\- Нет! – поднял ладонь император. – Войска должны в первую очередь охранять народ. Чи Фу! – обратился он к советнику.  
\- Да, Ваше величество, - поклонился тот.  
\- Объявите о наборе на воинскую службу. Призовите воинов запаса и наберите побольше новых рекрутов.  
\- Простите, Ваше величество, - гордо выпрямился да-цзян, - но я думаю, мои войска справятся!  
\- Нам нельзя рисковать, генерал, - мудро заметил Сын Неба. – Одно рисовое зерно склоняет чашу весов, один человек может стать залогом войны или поражения.  
Генерал согласно склонился в глубоком поклоне.

***

\- Вот, возьми, это надо подвесить на пояс – нож, огниво, кольцо для стрельбы.  
\- Ножны поправь, сползают!  
\- Да коса же мешает, переплести надо!  
\- Дрю, деточка, вот пирожки на дорогу, твои любимые, с финиками.  
\- Ну мама! Я же не маленькая! Я в армию иду!  
\- И что, в армии не надо есть? Бери-бери, вот еще тянучка мясная, хризантема в сахаре…  
\- Мама!  
\- Как же ты там одна, деточка моя? Деточка…  
\- Ну мама, ну не плачь! Все будет хорошо, я же вернусь. Я умею драться, лучше любого парня, ты же знаешь. Ты и соскучиться не успеешь, а я уже буду дома, ну успокойся!  
\- Все, все, девочка моя, я не плачу, не плачу. Конечно, все будет хорошо, как же иначе? Боги не оставят тебя своей милостью.  
\- Дрю! Дрю, ты гребни возьмешь или шпильки?  
\- С ума сошла, зачем ей на войне украшения!  
\- Предки, Дрю, ты еще не готова? Вот же… девчонки! Даже на войну опоздают!  
\- Да успокойся ты, Крис! Успеем мы!  
Дженсен сидел на заборе, разделявшем дворы Эклзов и Берриморов, подперев подбородок ладонью, и наблюдал за царящим у соседей хаосом. Старшая дочь семьи Берриморов, Дрю, собиралась в армию.

***

Два дня назад в деревню Синь Луньдунь прискакал императорский гонец и объявил, что монголы напали на Чжунго, и что каждое семейство должно послать в армию одного человека. В древности сказали бы - «одного мужчину», но с тех пор, как Фа Мулан спасла страну во время вторжения гуннов, женщинам было позволено воевать наравне с мужчинами. Это по-прежнему случалось не часто, но давно уже перестало считаться чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Поэтому Дженсен и не удивился, узнав, что от семьи Берриморов на войну отправляется не старший сын – Джон, а девятнадцатилетняя Дрю. У Джона, в конце концов, двое маленьких детей и беременная жена. А Дрю с самого детства верховодила в мальчишечьей компании, лихо скакала на лошади, отлично управлялась с мечом и стреляла из лука не хуже бывалых солдат.  
Самого Дженсена ничего из того, что так сильно любила его бесстрашная соседка, не привлекало. Он был почти полной противоположностью Дрю – тихий домашний ребенок, на радость маме. Конечно, он гонял на отцовском Черном Ветре наравне с друзьями, но любой шумной игре предпочитал интересную книжку, любил поэзию эпохи Тан и собирался держать экзамен на чиновника после своего восемнадцатого дня рождения. Война совершенно его не интересовала. Пока он не обнаружил, что отец достает из сундука свои старые доспехи. Мама и бабушка тихо плакали, собирая его дорожный мешок.  
\- Отец! Что вы делаете? – Дженсен в недоумении уставился на своего пожилого родителя, осторожно разворачивающего фамильный меч.  
Эклз Алан недовольно нахмурился, но не стал указывать сыну на недостаточно уважительное обращение:  
\- Собираюсь на войну. Нам принесли повестку. – Он кивнул на прикроватный столик, где лежал бумажный свиток с приказом, написанным черной тушью.  
\- Но… но… Ты уже воевал! Ты был ранен!  
\- Я должен, Дженсен. Твой брат уплыл с торговым кораблем в Европу, он вернется не раньше, чем через полгода. Кто еще может пойти от нашей семьи?  
\- Ну… я? – неуверенно предложил Дженсен. Он совершенно не представлял себя солдатом, но других вариантов действительно не осталось.  
Отец отложил меч, тяжело поднялся со скамьи и, подойдя к Дженсену, положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Сын мой, - мягко произнес он. – Твоя самоотверженность похвальна, и я горжусь тобой, но тебе только шестнадцать! Со времен императора Вэнь-ди в армию не берут юношей младше восемнадцати, ты же знаешь.  
\- Но тебе нельзя идти на войну! В Чжунго много воинов, пусть они сражаются!  
\- Это огромная честь – защищать Родину и семью.  
\- Мы ведь даже не китайцы! – Дженсен в ужасе захлопнул рот рукой, но вырвавшийся возглас уже нельзя было удержать.  
Алан выпрямился в полный рост и сурово взглянул на сына.  
\- Я удивлен слышать столь недостойные слова, младший сын. Эта страна дала приют нашим предкам много лет назад и была к ним добра. Теперь наша очередь отплатить ей.  
Дженсен уставился в пол, не смея поднять глаз, и почувствовал, как запылали щеки и уши.  
\- Ты погибнешь, - выдавил он, задыхаясь.  
\- Значит, я погибну, исполняя свой долг. Я знаю свои обязанности, хорошо бы и тебе знать свои. – Старший Эклз вернулся к разложенным на лавке доспехам, завершая разговор.  
Дженсен, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы, вылетел за дверь. Ему надо было поговорить с Дрю. Она всегда знала, что нужно делать, она поможет ему убедить отца!

***

Оказалось, что Дрю с ним не согласна.  
Дженсен аж оторопел: - Как это?  
\- Я говорю, неважно, честно это или нет, - терпеливо повторила старшая подруга. – Жизнь такая, какая есть, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Твой отец прав, он должен поддержать честь семьи. Больше некому.  
\- Но ему нельзя! Он был ранен! Его нога… И ведь я же могу пойти, - во второй раз эта мысль не показалась мальчику настолько пугающей. – Я могу! - повторил он почти твердо.  
\- Дженсен, - вздохнула девушка.  
\- Что? Это потому, что я не умею драться? Ты что, считаешь, я один такой? – Он упрямо стиснул зубы.  
\- Дженсен, - снова повторила Дрю. – Конечно, не только ты. Я уверена, что половина новобранцев понятия не имеет, с какого конца берутся за меч. Но тебе шестнадцать лет.  
\- И что? Я скажу, что восемнадцать! И не смейся! Откуда им знать?  
Дрю не смеялась. Она смотрела на друга с сочувствием и… жалостью? Вот еще!  
\- Они не поверят, Дженсен. Нет никакого способа, чтобы ты сошел за восемнадцатилетнего. – Она ласково взъерошила его волосы. – Ты такой ребенок еще.  
Дженсен отдернулся от прикосновения.  
\- Ты… ты… Ты мне не друг! – он моментально опомнился, увидев обиду в глазах Дрю. Предки! Да что же он такое несет сегодня! – Прости, - пробормотал он виновато. – Просто – я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Девушка улыбнулась печально.  
\- И ты меня прости. Ты не ребенок, конечно, Дженсен, но ты и не взрослый. Иди домой. Ты нужен сейчас родителям.  
Она притянула его за плечи, мягко заставляя наклониться, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала мальчика в лоб:  
\- Иди. Придешь меня проводить?  
\- Я… Конечно, приду. Пока, Дрю.  
\- До завтра, Дженсен.  
И он пошел домой. А что ему еще оставалось?

***

На следующее утро Дженсен сидел на заборе и молча смотрел, как уходит на войну его лучшая подруга. Может быть, навсегда. Дрю, Крис, Стив, отец уйдут сегодня, и не все вернутся назад. Он видел страх в маминых глазах, в глазах соседей.  
Задумавшись, мальчик чуть не упал с забора, когда подошедшая Дрю дернула его за штанину.  
Он спрыгнул на землю и неловко обнял девушку, не зная, куда девать руки.  
\- Ты осторожнее там, ладно? - пробормотал Дженсен куда-то ей в макушку. Дрю казалась такой крохотной. В доспехах она была похожа на малыша, напялившего папину одежду. Юноша никогда раньше не замечал, насколько она ниже его ростом. – Не геройствуй слишком, а то знаю я тебя.  
Дрю засмеялась и слегка толкнула его в грудь кулаком:  
\- Все будет хорошо, маленький братец.  
\- Дрю, скоро ты там? – нетерпеливо крикнули с улицы.  
\- Ну, мне пора. Пока, Дженсен. – Она улыбнулась ему и завопила в сторону ворот:  
\- Иду я, иду!  
Девушка обняла мать и младших сестренок, поклонилась отцу, вскочила на коня и выехала со двора.  
Госпожа Бэрримор зарыдала.

***

Несколькими часами позже Эклз Алан, одетый в видавшие виды доспехи, придерживая меч одной рукой и сжимая в другой свиток с повесткой, вышел на крыльцо своего дома и уверенно направился к уже оседланному Ветру. Дженсен, широко распахнув глаза и закусив губу, смотрел, как его отец пытается не хромать, наступая на больную ногу, на его напряженные плечи и поднятый подбородок. Сегодня он не казался старым. По двору ступал суровый воин, он твердо печатал шаги… как вдруг его раненная нога подломилась и он тяжело рухнул на землю, ударившись головой о камень.  
\- Отец! – Дженсен буквально перелетел через двор и упал на колени возле распростертого на земле мужчины. - Отец! – Он беспомощно затеребил рукав отцовского кучжэ, – Что с вами?  
Лицо Алана было белым, как бумага, глаза закрыты, по виску сползала струйка крови.  
– Отец, пожалуйста, очнитесь! Позовите врача! – крикнул он матери, испуганно прижимавшей пальцы ко рту.  
Алан пошевелился и слабо застонал.  
\- Отец! Как вы? – обрадованный мальчик снова дернул его за рукав. – С вами все в порядке?  
Господин Эклз попытался приподняться, руки его дрожали и подгибались.  
\- Помоги мне встать, - прошептал он.  
\- Что? Нет! Вам нельзя вставать! Сейчас придет врач.  
\- Сын! – чуть тверже произнес Алан. – Помоги мне подняться. Я должен ехать.  
Чуть не плача, Дженсен обхватил отца за плечи и приподнял, мать подталкивала его сзади. Вместе им почти удалось усадить мужчину ровно, но тот вдруг опять побледнел и тяжело повалился на колени жены.

***

С помощью соседей они отнесли отца в постель. Пришедший доктор, почтенный Ли Байфу, внимательно его осмотрел – проверил пульс на запястьях и щиколотках, оттянул веки, рассматривая радужки, наклонившись, обнюхал больного и выслушал его дыхание. Потом поставил несколько игл – между большим и указательным пальцами обеих рук, в мочки ушей и над бровями, посоветовал припарки из мускуса и камфары и отвар из цветков хризантемы и бутонов магнолии.  
\- Вам нужно полежать хотя бы неделю, - нерешительно предложил пожилой доктор своему пациенту.  
\- Нет, - господин Эклз был тверд. – Я завтра встану.  
Врач сокрушенно вздохнул, но, к разочарованию Дженсена, возражать не стал и откланялся.

***

Младший сын императора, принц Хуаньшуй, сидел в своих покоях и раздраженно крутил в пальцах чашу с вином.  
\- Штаб! Брат хочет, чтобы я остался при штабе, _в безопасности_! – Он стукнул чашей о лаковый столик, расплескав нетронутое вино. – Монголы перешли границу, каждый боец на счету – император объявил всеобщий набор, помогите нам боги! А он желает, чтобы я выполнял мелкие поручения, как какой-нибудь служка! – Не в силах усидеть на месте, принц вскочил и заметался по комнате, задевая полами шэньи стоящие на полу узкогорлые вазы с изображениями небесных полководцев.  
\- Сядь, пока что-нибудь не разбил, - спокойно посоветовал развалившийся на лежанке Ли Шан и пригубил вино. – Принц Минлин хочет, чтобы ты набрался опыта, прежде чем вступишь в настоящий бой.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - Хуаньшуй развернулся к другу. – Твой отец, генерал Ли Вэнчжэн, уже доверил тебе отряд!  
\- Джаред, - назвал принца его детским именем Ли Шан, - ну куда ты торопишься? Тебе только девятнадцать, успеешь еще повоевать.  
Прежде чем принц успел ответить, двери комнаты распахнулись, и служанка-гуннюй внесла блюдо со сластями.  
Гуннюй поставила закуски на стол и склонилась, ожидая дальнейших повелений. Джаред кивком позволил ей удалиться, и она скрылась за дверью, провожаемая завистливым взглядом Ли Шана.  
\- Это что, новенькая? Я ее раньше не видел. И где ты берешь таких красоток? – прищелкнул языком он.  
\- Кто, Нэла? – рассеянно отозвался принц. – Она тут пару месяцев, кажется. Не знаю, мать все время их меняет, понятия не имею, зачем.  
Молодой воин вопросительно поднял бровь:  
\- Может, надеется, что хоть какая-то из них тебе понравится?  
Джаред пожал плечами:  
\- Да они все какие-то слишком хрупкие, словно из фарфора. Я же их просто сломаю. – было ясно, что предмет разговора волнует его мало.  
Ли Шан задумчиво поглядел на друга.  
\- Послушай, Джаред, - осторожно спросил он, - а может, тебе мальчики нравятся? Ты наложника никогда не думал завести?  
-Что, как дядюшка Ивэй? – фыркнул Джаред. Один из братьев императора, Ивэй, всегда окружал себя прекрасными юношами, и был притчей во языцех из-за своей редкостной лени. Сплетничали, что даже в уборную его носят на руках «адьютанты». – Может, мне выбросить меч и натащить сюда музыкантов и танцоров?  
\- Ты иногда говоришь совершенно как лаовай, - вздохнул его друг. – Только они считают любовь к юношам чем-то неприличным.  
\- Я и есть лаовай, - напрягся Джаред. – Поэтому Минлин и не пускает меня воевать! Он всегда считал, что в армии должны служить только ханьцы. – принц раздраженно махнул рукой.  
\- Ты не лаовай, Джаред, - не впечатлился гневом высокородного друга Ли Шан. – Ты сын императора, да живет он десять тысяч лет. Если бы твой отец не хотел иметь сына-полукровку, он не сделал бы твою мать своей женой.  
Джаред вздохнул. Он любил свою мать – и имя, которое она ему дала, - отчаянно по ней скучал с тех пор, как ему пришлось переехать из детского павильона в собственный дворец за пределами Запретного города, но порой ему хотелось, чтобы она была простой хань. Хотелось не настолько сильно отличаться от окружающих. Слишком высокий рост, слишком светлые волосы, слишком большой нос безошибочно выделяли его из любой толпы. Еще в детстве его часто наказывали за чужие шалости, потому что из всей компании мальчишек запоминали только Джареда.  
\- К тому же, - продолжил Ли Шан, отвлекая принца от воспоминаний, - именно из-за отношения к лаовай принц Минлин никогда не станет наследником, хоть он и старший сын. Отец говорит, что они отличные воины, без них мы могли и не суметь отразить вторжение Темучина.  
\- Может, ты и прав, - Джаред вернулся за стол.  
\- Конечно, я прав, - невозмутимо подтвердил Ли Шан, засовывая в рот пригоршню семян лотоса в карамели. – И, кстати, ты бы подумал о мальчиках! - прочавкал он и со смехом уклонился от полетевшей в его голову чарки.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Эклзу Алану стало хуже. Началась лихорадка, он метался на постели, сбрасывая приготовленные женой припарки. Снова пришел сяньшэн Ли, прописал еще какие-то травы и, отводя глаза, объяснил Эклз Донне, что температура спадет через два-три дня.  
Все знали, что через два дня будет поздно. Алан будет считаться дезертиром, а семья Эклз - преступниками. Никогда в жизни Дженсену не было так страшно.  
Поздно ночью, когда все уснули, мальчик тихо выскользнул из постели и, накинув халат, на цыпочках прокрался к двери. На небе светила луна, и он без труда добрался до домашнего храма. Дженсен зажег фонарь и опустился на колени.  
\- Предки, что мне делать? – простонал он. – Отец болен и не может идти на войну. Я бы пошел, я готов, правда, но все говорят, что меня не возьмут, что я ребенок! Помогите мне, предки! – он всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками.  
На самом деле, Дженсен не верил, что, как в легенде о Мулан, предки вдруг явятся ему на помощь. Поэтому, когда на стропилах храма кто-то завозился, сбрасывая вниз труху и птичьи перья, ему и в голову не пришло, что это – ответ на его молитвы. Какое-то животное, может, птица, которую встревожил звук его голоса.  
Наверху послышался глухой удар, вскрик, приглушенное чертыханье, и на пол свалилось что-то маленькое и яркое. Странной формы ярко-оранжевая ящерица поднялась на задние лапы, потерла передней ушибленный затылок и сказала:  
\- Вы что, совсем здесь не убираетесь?  
\- А? – глупо спросил Дженсен и сел на задницу, прикусив от неожиданности язык.  
Ящерица склонила голову, уставившись на Дженсена большими голубыми глазами.  
\- Эй, парень, - она защелкала пальцами, - я с тобой разговариваю!  
Дженсен решил, что он заснул или ударился головой. Или и то и другое.  
\- Ты кто? – ну, в принципе, что он теряет?  
Ящерица важно расправила узкие плечики и подбоченилась.  
\- Позволь представиться! Я – дракон-хранитель семьи Эклз, Мушу, - гордо провозгласила она и снисходительно добавила, – Но ты можешь звать меня Миша.  
\- Ты – дракон? – Дженсен даже перестал бояться.  
\- Самый настоящий! – обиделась ящерица. – Я умею дышать огнем, вот смотри! – Она отвернулась и зашуршала чем-то. Дженсен услышал треск кресала и быстрые вдохи, странное создание повернулось к нему и выпустило большой клуб странно пахнущего дыма.  
\- Вот!  
Мальчик закашлялся и помахал рукой, разгоняя дым. Голова его странно закружилась.  
\- Это не огонь, - резонно возразил он. – И ты такая маленькая!  
\- На себя посмотри! – обиделась ящерица. – И я не она, а он. Миша – это мужское имя. И вообще! Тебе нужна помощь или нет?  
Дженсен помотал головой. При ближайшем рассмотрении существо и впрямь выглядело как дракон на картинках – только размером с кошку. И ящерицы ведь не разговаривают верно?  
\- Прости, - Дженсен завозился, пытаясь сесть поудобнее. – Я… Это от неожиданности! Я не знал, что у лаовай бывают духи-хранители, вот! – выкрутился он.  
\- А это в небесной канцелярии так решили. Потому что непорядок – семьи есть, а хранителей у них нет. Ну, вот меня к вам и назначили. Всего лет сто назад, поэтому я такой… не очень большой, - смутился дракончик. – Кстати, имей в виду, это огромная честь! Хранителей назначают только добродетельным семьям, почитающим предков и преданным Императору.  
Дженсен помрачнел.  
\- А если семья совершит что-нибудь не очень добродетельное? Не нарочно! – торопливо добавил он, умоляюще глядя на дракончика.  
\- Так, - Миша уселся на задние лапы и обвил их хвостом, как кошка. – Рассказывай. Что вы такое натворили, и почему ты тут ревешь.  
Дженсен вытер рукавом мокрые щеки и начал рассказывать.

***

\- Значит, главный вопрос в том, как тебе попасть в армию, - подытожил дракон Миша. – А если соврать про возраст? – Он прищурился, наклонил голову вправо, влево, внимательно разглядывая Дженсена, и вздохнул. – М-да. Не получится.  
\- Ну вот, и ты туда же! – надулся мальчик.  
\- Эй! Я же не виноват, что ты не похож на взрослого парня! А когда вот так губы надуваешь – вообще вылитая девчонка! Ай! – Он отпрыгнул в сторону, уворачиваясь от полетевшего в него жертвенного сосуда.  
\- Я не девчонка! Не смей меня так звать! – в ярости стиснул кулаки Дженсен.  
\- Что, в детстве мальчишки дразнили? – насмешливо посочувствовал Миша, осторожно высовываясь из-за алтаря.  
\- Замолчи, ты, ящерица-недоросток!  
\- Да ладно тебе! – примирительно замахал лапками дракончик. – Парень ты, парень. Просто похож на… - Он неожиданно замолчал, торопливо выбрался из своего укрытия и подскочил к сидящему мальчику. – Ну-ка встань!  
\- Ты чего? – Дженсен на всякий случай отполз подальше.  
\- Вставай, говорю! Я придумал! Ну же, поднимайся!  
Дженсен неохотно встал, поглядывая на дракона исподлобья. Тот заложил передние лапки за спину и обошел мальчика кругом, что-то бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Так, бедра узковаты, но это ничего, это бывает. Плечи не слишком широкие, хорошо. Талия… Ноги кривые, ну да ладно, у всех свои недостатки. Рост… вот с ростом будет проблема. Зато лицо – идеально! Глаза, ресницы, губы эти вообще!  
\- Эй, Миша! – нерешительно позвал Дженсен. Он чувствовал себя коровой, которую оценивает привередливый покупатель.  
\- Да! – провозгласил дракончик, остановившись и уперев лапы в бока.  
\- Ты будешь девушкой!  
Дженсен шлепнулся на пол, звучно клацнув зубами.

***

\- Ты с ума сошел! – возмущался Дженсен. – Даже если предположить, что меня примут за девчонку, - его передернуло, - мне все равно шестнадцать!  
\- Ха! – Миша был чрезвычайно доволен собой. – В этом-то все и дело! Ты будешь девушкой, которая выглядит мальчиком!  
\- Чего? – Дженсен потряс головой.  
\- Ты слушай! Ты когда-нибудь видел девушку, одетую, как мужчина?  
\- Ну да, Дрю –  
\- И на сколько лет она выглядела?  
Дженсен вспомнил подругу, такую крохотную в отцовских доспехах. – На пятнадцать, - удивленно сообразил он.  
\- Вот именно! – удовлетворенно закивал Миша. – Она выглядит на пятнадцать, но никто этому не удивится, потому что она – девушка! У нее должна быть нежная кожа, узкие плечи, высокий голос…  
\- У меня не высокий голос, - обиделся Дженсен. На кожу и плечи он бы тоже обиделся, но уж что есть, то есть.  
\- Ну да, для девушки голос у тебя низковат, - согласился дракон. – Значит, будешь говорить повыше. Ну-ка, скажи: «Я девушка»!  
\- Ну, я девушка, - недовольно буркнул Дженсен.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет, - больно шлепнул его хвостом по запястью Миша. – Тоньше! Вот так: «Я девушка»! – пропищал он.  
\- Я девуш-кха-кха, - Дженсен закашлялся. – Я так не могу разговаривать!  
\- Потренируешься, - отмахнулся дракончик. – Ну, что ты стоишь? Тащи сюда вещички! Доспехи, оружие, жратву не забудь! Да, и возьми у матери каких-нибудь женских побрякушек.  
\- Это еще зачем? Я ведь на самом деле не девушка, ты не забыл?  
\- Придурок! – Миша недовольно ткнул мальчика пальцем в лоб. – Любая девчонка непременно прихватит с собой хоть что-то! Ленту, колечко, что там еще у них есть! Ты же не хочешь вызвать подозрения?  
\- Нет, конечно. – Логика в этом рассуждении была.  
\- Ну так иди! – хлопнул в ладоши дракон. – Иди, иди, бегом!  
Дженсен выскочил за дверь, стукнувшись плечом об косяк.

***

Вещи, которые он собирался взять с собой, пришлось выносить в два приема, он чуть не уронил шлем, пытаясь сгрести все за раз. Брать без спросу фамильный меч казалось почти святотатством, Дженсен несколько раз отдергивал руку от оружия и чуть было не решил бросить всю затею. Алан застонал во сне, и мальчик замер, затаив дыхание и глядя на бледное лицо отца с пятнами горячечного румянца на скулах. Нет. Он должен. Юноша расправил плечи и решительно взялся за меч.  
Копаться в маминых вещах Дженсен все же не решился, схватив то, что лежало на столике – веер и гребень, украшенный цветком пиона. Он засунул за пояс повестку, бросил прощальный взгляд на спящих родителей и вышел в ночь.  
Дракончик встретил его, подпрыгивая от нетерпения:  
\- Ну ты копуша! Что так долго? Все принес? Ну, давай, давай, одевайся! Так, вот здесь застегни – нет, погоди, шлем не одевай пока. – Он отступил, разглядывая облаченного в доспехи Дженсена. – Отлично. Сядь. Где-то я тут видел…, - Миша шустро вскарабкался на верхнюю полку, к фигуркам духов домашнего очага, и чем-то загремел. – Вот! – Он спрыгнул на пол, держа в зубах какую-то шкатулку.  
\- Ты что! - испугался Дженсен. – Это же подношение предкам!  
\- Ничего, они не обидятся, - беспечно махнул лапой дракончик. – Сиди тихо.  
Миша раскрыл коробочку, и Дженсен с ужасом обнаружил в ней женскую косметику.  
\- Нет! Не надо! Я не буду! Я не умею!  
\- Слушай, парень, - принялся втолковывать дракон. – Ты же ведешь себя совсем не как девушка. Ты не так ходишь, не так разговариваешь. Поэтому выглядеть должен так, чтобы ни у кого даже подозрения не возникло. Понял? Это же не насовсем, - попытался успокоить мальчика Миша. – Походишь так пару дней, а потом все привыкнут. Ну ты что, струсил, что ли?  
\- Нет! – вскинул голову Дженсен. – Нет. Я должен. Давай уже, - мрачно согласился он.  
\- Ну и ладненько, – засуетился Миша. – Теперь закрой глаза и не дергайся. А-га-а… Лицо набелить… Губы самую чуточку подмажем, они у тебя и так… Кстати, рот рукавом не вытирай! Глаза подведем ак-ку-рат-но – не моргай!  
\- Щекотно!  
\- Терпи! Теперь ресницы, веки не красим, все ж таки на войну идешь… Что ты тут принес? Так, волосы распустим, гребень вот сюда, веер на пояс подвесь. Все. Смотри.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и осторожно заглянул в протянутое ему зеркальце. И онемел. На него, распахнув огромные глаза цвета весенней зелени и приоткрыв удивленно пухлые розовые губки, смотрела самая настоящая девушка!  
\- Ну что? Как тебе? Правда, шикарно вышло? – нетерпеливо дергал его довольный собой дракончик.  
\- Она красивая…, - Дженсен зачарованно потянулся рукой к лицу. Девушка в зеркале сделала то же самое.  
\- Не трогай! – Миша шлепнул его по пальцам. – Размажется. Конечно, красивая, глупый. Это же ты!  
Дженсен недоуменно нахмурился. Он красивый? Конечно, мама ему об этом говорила, но мамы ведь всегда так детям говорят? Ведь даже еж считает шкурку своих детей мягкой.  
Дракон фыркнул:  
\- Ладно, поехали уже! Рассвет скоро.  
Дженсен вскочил, хватая шлем и котомку, и, придерживая шмыгнувшего на его плечо дракончика, побежал в конюшню.  
Ветер заржал и забился в стойле, встречая неожиданного ночного гостя.  
\- Тише, тише, мальчик, - шептал Дженсен, лихорадочно нашаривая в темноте висящую на стене упряжь.  
Он быстро взнуздал коня и вывел его во двор. Осторожно приоткрыл ворота, молясь, чтобы они не заскрипели, выдавая его побег. Все обошлось. Юноша покрепче ухватил жеребца за повод и выскользнул на улицу.  
Закрыв ворота, Дженсен на минуту замер, прижавшись к ним лбом.  
\- Простите меня, - прошептал он. – Я не мог иначе. Я не подведу тебя отец, обещаю.  
\- Дженсен! – зашипел с луки седла Миша. – Пора!  
\- До свидания, - шепнул мальчик, решительно вздернул подбородок, развернулся и вскочил на коня. – Но! Поехали!

***

Утром замечется в отчаянии Эклз Донна, разрываясь между желанием вернуть сына и надеждой спасти мужа. Бабушка Эклз схватит ее за руку, твердо заявив, что такова воля богов, а потом будет стоять на крыльце, шепча: - Защити его, милостивая Гуань-Инь!  
Через три дня очнется Эклз Алан и, узнав, что сделал его младший сын, не удержит тяжелых мужских слез.  
Но сейчас дом спал, не зная, что случится завтра.

***

Принц Хуаньшуй влетел в палатку главнокомандующего как на крыльях. Сердце его пело от радости – он в армии, в действующих войсках, и он будет воевать!  
В палатке он увидел брата, окруженного офицерами.  
\- Монголы проникли сюда и сюда, - указывал на карте принц Минлин. – Я сам поведу войска к перевалу Тяньшао и вступлю в бой, пока они не напали на мирных жителей.  
\- Превосходная стратегия, - угодливо поклонился советник Чи Фу.  
Хуаньшуй недовольно поморщился. Он терпеть не мог назойливого старикашку, не упускавшего возможности в присутствии младшего принца подчеркнуть чистоту своей крови.  
Главнокомандующий отдал еще несколько приказов, и офицеры разошлись.  
\- Ты просил императора позволить тебе участвовать в боях. Он согласился, – обронил Минлин, не глядя на брата.  
Хуаньшуй вспыхнул от восторга. Да!  
\- Ты останешься обучать новобранцев.  
Что?  
\- Когда лан Чи Фу сочтет, что вы готовы, мы воссоединимся, капитан, - принц протянул брату свиток с назначением.  
Джаред разрывался между разочарованием и гордостью. Стать капитаном в девятнадцать лет – чрезвычайно почетно. Но – новобранцы?  
\- Какая невероятная ответственность, сиятельный циньван, - притворно восхитился Чи Фу. – Возможно, более опытный воин…  
\- Я полагаю, Хуаньшуй справится, – отрезал принц. Лишив Джареда любой возможности отказаться от поручения.  
Юноша онемевшими пальцами развернул свиток, скользнув взглядом по ровным строкам иероглифов:  
«Принц Хуаньшуй… назначается…»  
\- Старший брат, - он почтительно поклонился, - позднерожденный покорнейше умоляет не указывать его титула в бумагах.  
Минлин насмешливо поднял брови.  
\- Белый дракон хочет прикинуться рыбой? Боишься, что тебя сочтут выскочкой, не заслужившим столь почетного чина? – по лицу командующего было видно, что сам он именно так и считает.  
\- Я не хочу особого отношения, ни от солдат, ни от других офицеров, - упрямо заявил побледневший от обиды Джаред.  
\- Что ж, - усмехнулся принц, - да будет так. Чи Фу, прикажи составить новый приказ. Встретимся через три недели, - он кивнул брату и вышел из палатки.

***

Дорога стелилась под ногами Черного Ветра, мерно стучали копыта, пролетали мимо бесконечные рисовые поля. Нефритовая луна тихо плыла в вышине, и белый заяц на ней все толок порошок бессмертия, не обращая внимания на Землю. Дженсена охватило странное нервозное веселье. Он никогда раньше не уезжал из дома один, и теперь все подгонял и подгонял Ветра. Вперед, вперед, скорее!  
\- Стой! Тише ты, оглашенный! – не выдержал Миша. – Коня загонишь!  
Он дернул за поводья, и Ветер с готовностью перешел на шаг, храпя и вздрагивая. Дженсен виновато похлопал его по шее и огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Скоро приедем уже, - недовольно буркнул Миша, демонстративно не глядя на спутника.  
\- Миша! - неожиданно вспомнил мальчик. – А почему ты со мной поехал?  
\- Почему, почему. Должен же кто-то за тобой приглядывать. И вообще, - оживился дракон. – Это же будет лучший розыгрыш со времен Мулан! Теперь меня никто не переплюнет! – удовлетворенно заключил он.  
\- Так это что для тебя, просто шутка? – возмутился Дженсен.  
\- Эй! Ты не представляешь, как скучно быть духом-хранителем! «Выполняй обязанности и сохраняй достоинство»! – передразнил кого-то Миша. – Никаких развлечений! Я как-то раз подшутил над Цзао-вэном, так они… Смотри!  
Дженсен натянул поводья. Военные палатки, вымпел, обозначающий лагерь новобранцев. Ну, вот они и приехали.  
От нахлынувшего страха прихватило живот.  
\- Ну что, нам сюда? - замялся мальчик. И получил неожиданный ответ.  
\- Нет! Ты что, дурак? Туда нельзя! – рассерженный дракончик был так похож на встопорщенную кошку, что Дженсен бы засмеялся. Если бы ему не было так страшно.  
\- Почему? Это же сборный пункт.  
\- Ты туда посмотри! – Миша запрыгнул Дженсену на плечо, и лапками развернул его голову в сторону группы стоящих отдельно шатров. – Вот! Видишь знамя?  
Дженсен присмотрелся. Луна и костры давали достаточно света, чтобы он смог разглядеть на знамени всадника с развевающимися длинными волосами и красную ящерицу – нет, дракона! Такого же, как Миша!  
\- И что это? – Он по-прежнему не мог понять, в чем дело.  
\- Это же «Сестры Мулан»! – завопил спрыгнувший обратно на седло дракончик. В ответ на дженсенов недоуменный взгляд он закатил глаза и по слогам произнес:  
\- Де-вуш-ки!  
\- Ну, я же тоже… вроде как… девушка, - Дженсен все никак не мог привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
\- Вот именно! «Вроде как»! В обществе настоящих женщин ты и минуты не продержишься! К тому же, твоя подружка тоже наверняка здесь.  
\- И что теперь делать? - испугался Дженсен. До сих пор ему не приходило в голову, что он может наткнуться на кого-то из односельчан.  
\- Как что? Дальше поехали, - пожал плечами дракон.  
Дженсен облегченно перевел дух. Еще не сейчас.  
\- Ну так вот, про Цзао-вэна. Под Новый год, когда дух домашнего очага должен был отправляться на доклад к Нефритовому императору на Девять Небес…


	4. Chapter 4

Дженсен осторожно выглянул из-за крайних палаток. В лагере кипела жизнь. Кто-то чистил оружие, возле котла с рисом стояла шумная очередь, неподалеку группка парней разглядывала татуировку дракона на животе одного из солдат.  
\- Не смотри туда! – зашипел из-под его воротника Миша. – Девушки не должны пялиться на полуголых мужиков!  
Мальчик поспешно отвел глаза.  
\- Выпрями спину! – продолжал инструктировать дракон. – Взгляд опусти, ты девушка скромная. Пошли!  
Дженсен вздохнул, выпрямился и зашагал навстречу неизбежному.  
\- Мельче шаги! Еще мельче, семени, ты же девушка! Ступай с носка! Спину не сгибай!  
Ходить, семеня и наступая на носок, оказалось неожиданно трудно. Дженсен споткнулся и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, врезался в парня с татуировкой.  
\- Глаза разуй! – заорал тот. – О! Девчонка! – разглядел он и попытался облапать Дженсена.  
Мальчик взвизгнул совершенно по-девчоночьи и отскочил. Тут в украшенный драконом живот врезался чей-то кулак, и татуированного солдата снесло с ног. Нападавший – совершенно квадратный мужик с пышными бакенбардами и фингалом под глазом – подступил к Дженсену, важно расправив плечи.  
\- Красотка! – заворковал он хриплым басом, задирая голову. Поскольку ростом едва доставал Дженсену до подмышек. - Забудь про этого урода! Посмотри лучше на настоящего мужчину!  
\- Улыбайся! – зашептал Миша растерянному мальчику. Тот послушно растянул губы в улыбке. – Теперь похихикай, девушки это любят! Да рот-то прикрой!  
По мнению Дженсена, издаваемые им звуки больше походили на хрип, чем на хихиканье, но раздувшемуся от гордости коротышке, похоже, понравилось.  
\- Милая девушка! – вмешался в разговор тощий носатый парень, изгибаясь в поклоне. – Красота ваша, подобно цветку лотоса в безлунную ночь, осветила наше убогое существование. – Он схватил Дженсена за руку, пытаясь ее поцеловать.  
Дженсен поспешно отобрал руку и на всякий случай снова глупо захихикал, прикрываясь веером.  
\- Отвали от нее, Линь! – зарычал коротышка, врезаясь в нового кавалера.  
Неожиданно за его спиной возник огромный толстяк с бритой головой, похожий на буддийского монаха-хэшана.  
\- Уймись, Яо, - он мягко приобнял драчуна за плечи и стал покачивать его, напевая что-то вроде молитвы.  
\- Лучше?  
Лицо Яо разгладилось и он неохотно кивнул.  
Возможно, на этом неприятный инцидент и закончился бы, если бы длинноносый Линь не попытался обхватить Дженсена за талию, пользуясь отсутствием конкурента.  
Яо побагровел, раздул ноздри и стукнул нахала по зубам. Пора бежать, понял Дженсен, и дунул со всех ног, не разбирая дороги.  
Оскорбленные в лучших чувствах ухажеры, вместе с увязавшимся толстяком, кинулись за ним.  
Дженсену под ноги попались клетки с курами, он перескочил их на бегу. Преследователям его не так повезло, и во все стороны полетели перья, щепки и оглушительное кудахтанье. Воспользовавшись моментом, юноша залетел в чью-то палатку. Погоня пронеслась мимо, и Дженсен перевел было дух, но его заметили. Пришлось бежать дальше. Кавалеры пронеслись сквозь палатку, не сбавляя скорости, до Дженсена донеслись разъяренные вопли ее обитателей. Он поднажал и едва не снес очередь за едой, сумев затормозить буквально в последнюю секунду. Следующему за ним Линю это тоже удалось, но в его спину врезался Яо. Очередь пошатнулась, но устояла. И тут в нее влетел приотставший «хэшан». Солдаты посыпались на землю, как костяшки маджонга.

***

Чи Фу раздражал Джареда чрезвычайно. О, он был неизменно вежлив, обращаясь к принцу, но постоянно ухитрялся подчеркнуть его молодость и некомпетентность.  
\- Со всем уважением, почтенный советник, - твердо заявил Джаред, - я уверен, что справлюсь. Во вверенном мне лагере полный поря…  
Остаток фразы потонул в диком грохоте, сопровождаемом нецензурной бранью и звуками ударов. Принц вылетел из шатра.  
Открывшуюся его взгляду картину никак нельзя было описать словами «полный порядок». На ум приходило «хаос» и «стихийное бедствие». Дрались все со всеми. Мелькали головы, ноги, руки. В воздухе летали клочья волос, выбитые зубы и брызги крови.  
\- Смирно! – заорал Джаред, срывая голос.  
Солдаты замерли и попытались принять уставную стойку, испуганно глядя на взбешенного командира.  
\- Это все она, - нерешительно произнес кто-то из задних рядов, и драчуны согласно загомонили, указывая на человека, сжавшегося в комок на земле перед строем.  
Джаред недоуменно перевел взгляд на закрывающего голову руками парня. Она?  
Солдат, заметив приближение капитана, вскочил. И оказался девушкой. На принца уставились испуганные глаза невозможного зеленого цвета.  
Для девушки она была очень высокой, ненамного ниже самого Джареда, но в мужской, не по росту, одежде выглядела совсем ребенком. Ее хотелось немедленно обнять, утешить и защитить от какого-нибудь чудовища.  
\- Женщина! – злобно прошипел за его спиной Чи Фу, и Джаред опомнился.  
\- Зачем ты устраиваешь беспорядки в моем лагере? – строго спросил он.

***

Командир оказался совсем не таким, как представлял себе Дженсен. Огромный и широкоплечий, светлые волосы непослушно выбиваются из-под наголовной повязки. Нос уточкой. Глаза раскосые, но опять же светлые. Лаовай или полукровка, догадался мальчик.  
\- Простите, - Дженсен откашлялся, выпрямил спину и пропищал:  
\- Простите! Ну вы же знаете, как это у женщин! Им – нам – необходимо внимание мужчин, - он старательно потупил глаза и захихикал. Опять. Идиот! Хватит уже!  
Губы капитана сжались в тонкую линию, и Дженсен поймал себя на непонятном желании увидеть этот рот улыбающимся. Перед таким командиром не хотелось выглядеть идиотом. Ему хотелось – понравиться?

***

Джаред недовольно нахмурился. Девушка, при всей своей красоте, кажется, была глупа, как неокученный бамбук.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Ой.  
\- Как меня зовут? – Об этом-то они и не подумали!  
\- Твой командир только что задал тебе вопрос! – Из-за плеча капитана высунулся костлявый старик в придворных одеждах.  
\- У меня есть имя, - растерянно пробормотал Дженсен, оглядываясь в поисках подсказки. – И это имя женское!  
\- Дженни! – хрюкнул у него за воротником Миша.  
\- Дженни, - послушно повторил мальчик. Нет!  
Только не это. Мальчишки в деревне дразнили пятилетнего тогда Дженсена девчонкой, Дженни, доводя его до слез, пока Дрю не подралась сразу с тремя заводилами. Тогда-то они и подружились.  
\- Меня не зовут Дженни! – отчаянно воскликнул Дженсен.  
\- Меня не интересует, как тебя _не зовут_! – начал терять терпение Джаред.  
\- Скажи... ааапчхи! – расчихался дракончик.  
\- Апчхи, - Дженсен уже не понимал, что несет.  
\- Будь здоров! Ну ты и сказанул! Вот умора! – дракон покатился со смеху.  
\- Апчхи? - в недоумении переспросил Джаред. Это что – имя?  
\- Миша! - огрызнулся на веселящегося спутника мальчик.  
\- Миша?  
\- Нет!  
\- Так как же? – окончательно разозлился на бестолковую девчонку Джаред.  
\- Мулан! – ляпнул Дженсен первое женское имя, которое пришло ему в голову.  
\- Мулан? – удивился Джаред. Конечно, именем Мулан довольно часто называли девочек-хань, но эта явно была лаовай без малейшей примеси ханьской крови.  
\- Да, меня зовут Мулан, - уже увереннее кивнул Дженсен.  
Эта идея ему понравилась. Разве не поступил он так же, как Фа Мулан когда-то?  
\- Дай мне твои бумаги, - нетерпеливо протянул руку командир. Дженсен вытащил из-за пояса чудом не помявшийся в драке свиток.  
\- Здесь написано «Эклз Алан», - прочитал капитан, разворачивая повестку.  
\- Отец очень болен, - пискнул Дженсен и опустил глаза, уже не притворяясь.  
Джаред смягчился. Девушка, может, и была глупа, но она решила пожертвовать собой ради отца – что может быть достойней?  
Он вернул свиток Мулан и повернулся к строю.  
\- Солдаты! Сегодня вы должны собрать весь рассыпанный вами рис, а завтра начнем подготовку.  
По лагерю пронесся тоскливый вздох.  
\- Видишь, как они тебя любят! – восторженно поднял палец Миша.  
Дженсен мрачно вздохнул. Первый день в армии оказался полной катастрофой.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро началось с воплей дракона:  
\- Просыпайся, спящая красавица! Вставай, давай-давай-давай!  
Дженсен застонал и натянул одеяло на голову.  
В следующее мгновение одеяло с него содрали.  
\- Вставай, одевайся, скорее! Вот тебе завтрак! – Миша подскочил к сонно потягивающемуся Дженсену с чашкой риса и палочками.  
\- Я опоздал? – промямлил юноша, не открывая глаз.  
\- Не до разговоров. – Дракон воткнул ему в рот порцию риса. – Сегодня первый день обучения. Слушайся командира, - бодро вещал он, продолжая засовывать в Дженсена кашу. – С товарищами веди себя приветливо, а если начнут приставать – дай пощечину.  
\- Я не хочу никого бить, - промычал Дженсен, пытаясь прожевать клейкую массу.  
\- Не разговаривай с полным ртом! - выговорил ему дракон. – И сделай приветливое лицо.  
Дженсен попробовал растянуть набитый кашей рот в улыбке.  
\- Ох, да от тебя даже медведи разбегутся! – критически оценил Миша. – Ну же, очаруй меня!  
Замороченный Дженсен послушно изобразил призывный взгляд и похлопал ресницами.  
\- Да, вот это – милая девушка! – обрадовался дракон. – То, что надо! Главное, не перестарайся, а то от женихов не отобьешься. Иди, и не позорь меня, - важно провозгласил он, завязывая волосы мальчика в воинский узел.  
Дженсен откинул полог.  
\- Все уже ушли! – он вылетел из палатки, прыгая на одной ноге и натягивая сапог на другую.  
\- Меч не забудь! - вдогонку заорал дракон.

***

Дженсен прибежал к месту построения последним.  
\- Похоже, наша красотка сегодня проспала, - заметил его Линь. – Привет, Мулан! – он «соблазнительно» подвигал бровями. – Ты голодная?  
\- Хочешь пончик? – с надеждой прохрипел Яо, вытаскивая из кармана бесформенный комок теста с налипшими крошками. Смущенный Дженсен не знал, что и поделать – хихикать он больше решительно не собирался, спасибо!  
\- Солдаты! – спас его возглас командира. Бойцы торопливо построились.  
Одетый только в штаны и нательную рубаху капитан неторопливо прошелся вдоль неровной шеренги. Он подошел к приготовленному для новобранцев оружию и скинул рубаху, оставшись обнаженным по пояс.  
\- По утрам вы будете собираться здесь, соблюдая порядок. – Он вскинул на плечо колчан со стрелами.  
Дженсен поймал себя на том, что откровенно пялится, разглядывая тяжелые мышцы и тонкую талию молодого командира. «Я просто завидую», твердо сказал он себе. – «Просто я хочу иметь такую же фигуру!». И постарался не думать о том, что раньше такое желание никогда его не посещало. Все бывает в первый раз, правда?  
\- Любой нарушитель дисциплины, - продолжал тем временем капитан, - будет иметь дело со мной!  
\- О-о-о! Крутой! – презрительно хмыкнул Яо.  
Командир резко развернулся к смутьяну, натягивая лук.  
Строй в едином порыве отпрыгнул на два шага назад. Оставшийся в полном одиночестве Яо побледнел, не в силах отвести взгляд от направленного прямо ему в нос острия.  
Джаред вскинул лук и выстрелил. Стрела воткнулась в макушку высоченного столба, вкопанного посреди плаца.  
\- Раз уж ты сам вызвался, - усмехнулся капитан, - достань ее.  
Яо зло рыкнул, но склонил голову, подчиняясь. – Я ее достану, красавчик.  
Он подступил к столбу и потер руки, готовясь.  
\- Минуту! – остановил его командир и взял у подскочившего слуги два здоровых металлических диска с привязанными к ним лентами. – Ты кое-что забыл.  
Он нацепил один из дисков на левую руку обалдевшего от неожиданности Яо. Руку немедленно потянуло к земле.  
\- Это – символ дисциплины, - обратился капитан к солдатам. Он взял Яо за правую руку и надел диск и на нее. – А это – он задрал вторую руку с диском, - символ вашей силы.  
Капитан отпустил Яо, диски грохнулись о землю, не удержавшийся коротышка рухнул вместе с ними. По строю пронесся смешок.  
Дженсен оторопело глядел на происходящее. Ему что, тоже придется делать такое? У него ни за что не выйдет! «Может, девчонку не станут заставлять?», - закралась трусливая мыслишка.  
\- Они нужны, чтобы достать стрелу, - как бы невзначай бросил капитан.  
За его спиной Яо с усилием поднял руки. Столб вдруг показался ему бесконечным. Солдат рыкнул и с разбегу запрыгнул на препятствие. Он даже смог подняться почти на чжан, когда груз неумолимо потянул его вниз. Яо аж вцепился в упрямую деревяшку зубами, но сумел только пробороздить в столбе широкую полосу.  
Достать стрелу не получилось ни у кого. Линь едва не сломал шею, грохнувшись вниз головой. Бритоголовый хэшан умудрился свернуть столб, заехав по нему дисками. Столб вкопали снова, и пытка продолжилась.  
\- Вам надо многому научиться, - вздыхал капитан.  
Когда очередь дошла до Дженсена, он испуганно взглянул на командира – может, все-таки? Но тот спокойно ждал. Дженсен сцепил зубы и неохотно подошел к столбу. Конечно, у него ничего не вышло, и юноша поплелся в строй, потирая ушибленную спину.

***

Джареду действительно было жаль девушку, она явно не относилась к числу бой-баб, способных заткнуть за пояс любого мужика, но сделать он ничего не мог. Если Мулан хочет служить, ей придется тренироваться наравне со всеми. К тому же, - успокоил себя принц, - чем лучше она подготовлена, тем больше у нее шансов выжить в настоящем бою.

***

Мучения на этом не закончились. Капитан раздал солдатам бамбуковые палки – в процессе Яо ухитрился шлепнуть Дженсена по заднице, не обращая внимания на «ее» возмущенный взгляд – и начал показывать комплекс тао-лу.  
Он удивительно красиво двигался, шест порхал в его руках, словно бабочка, отражая нападение невидимого противника. Солдаты уставились на него восхищенно.  
Шустрый Линь улучил мгновение и чмокнул зазевавшегося Дженсена в ухо. Отдернувшись, юноша неловко махнул шестом и нечаянно уронил своих соседей справа. Попытавшись извиниться, он развернулся – и соседи слева тоже оказались на земле.  
Наблюдавший за ним с ветки растущего поодаль дерева Миша в отчаянии закрыл глаза лапой.

***

Да что же творит эта девчонка!  
Джаред со злостью оттолкнулся шестом, в красивом прыжке перелетел через лежавших солдат – те только ахнули – и схватил неумеху за отворот куртки. Девушка испуганно замерла.  
\- Мне здесь нужны бойцы, девочка, - сурово бросил он. – Забудь про своих кукол и тренируйся! – и протянул ей оброненный шест.  
Дженсен пристыжено потупился. Ничего-то у него не выходит!

***

Следующим упражнением стала стрельба из лука. Капитан и тут отличился – три его стрелы взмыли в воздух почти одновременно и точно поразили цель.  
Стрелы солдат летели куда угодно, только не в мишень.  
\- Вы должны быть готовы ко всему! – втолковывал новобранцам Джаред. – Только так можно победить врага. – Он спокойно отбил шестом летящий в него десяток камней.

***

\- Вы пока слабаки и трусы, - теперь они стояли по колено в воде и пытались поймать рыбу голыми руками, - но клянусь, я сделаю из вас настоящих мужчин!  
Дженсен, зажмурившись, сунул руку в воду. На удивление, его пальцы тут же сомкнулись на чем-то скользком. Он обрадовано выдернул свою добычу – и обнаружил, что держит босую мужскую ногу. Упавший от рывка Яо возмущенно булькал из-под воды, пуская пузыри. Мальчик виновато улыбнулся и осторожно положил ногу на место.

***

Они бегали, уворачиваясь от горящих стрел:  
\- Я не могу дышать, - хрипел Линь.  
– Прощайте, друзья, смерть моя пришла, - мрачно вторил ему Яо.  
Учились драться – заполучив синяк под глазом, Дженсен пожалел, что не тренировался с Дрю.  
\- Предки, дайте мне сил! – стонал он, подставляя опухшее лицо под струю воды, вылитую на него Мишей.

***

Учились держать равновесие, прыгая по вертикально вкопанным поперек реки столбам – толстяк-хэшан был совершенно уверен, что не доживет до конца тренировки:  
\- Я пойду ко дну, точно! – причитал он.

***

Уже совсем стемнело, когда им раздали ракеты, и ночь наполнилась вспышками взрывов и жутким воем. У недавних крестьян со страху затряслись поджилки.  
Капитан был неумолим:  
\- Вы бойцы Поднебесной Империи! А значит, вы должны быть опасны, как тайфун! Неукротимы, словно лесной пожар!  
Ракета Дженсена заплясала, вырываясь из рук. Он ухватил ее в охапку, снаряд взорвался, опалив юноше брови, и, полыхая, понесся в сторону лагеря. Дженсен испуганно смотрел, как огненный шар, прочертив дугу в ночном небе, рухнул прямо на палатку Чи Фу – через мгновение после того, как хозяин из нее вышел. 

***

\- Вы будете неотразимы в бою! – воодушевлял бойцов капитан. – Никто не сможет вам противостоять.

***

Поздно ночью, когда обессиленные солдаты заснули, Джаред позволил себе расслабиться. Глядя на затихший лагерь, он мрачно вздохнул – задание обещало быть трудным.

***

На следующее утро они отправились в горы, на плечах у каждого солдата висел шест с двумя мешками, полными камней. Советник, сопровождавший колонну верхом, догнал бегущего наравне с солдатами Джареда, и презрительно кивнул в сторону отставшей девушки. Капитан обернулся. М-да, у девчонки-то неприятности!

***

Измученный Дженсен пошатнулся под тяжестью груза и рухнул носом вниз. Попытавшийся его поднять Миша вдруг юркнул под ближайший камень, а в поле зрения юноши оказались чьи-то ноги. Сильная рука сняла шест с его плеч.  
Дженсен поднял голову. Командир закинул шест себе на загривок и, с двойным грузом, помчался догонять ушедших вперед солдат. Дженсен виновато смотрел ему вслед.

***

\- Вы должны быть готовы ко всем уловкам врага, - объяснял капитан на обратном пути. Дженсен пытался слушать, с трудом переставляя ноги.  
\- Только ловкий воин сможет победить. Если вам тут слишком тяжело, - Дженсен поймал брошенный на него взгляд, - убирайтесь домой.

***

Дженсену было отчаянно стыдно. Он же не девчонка, в самом деле!  
Ночью он не пошел спать. Вместо этого решительно схватил диски, подвесил их на руки и полез на столб. И немедленно упал. Юноша зло взглянул на проклятые диски и полез снова.  
\- Я боец, - цедил он сквозь зубы, снова и снова обхватывая столб. – Я мужчина. Я справлюсь.  
Занимался рассвет, когда при очередном броске ленты вдруг переплелись. Диски, сцепившись друг с другом, уперлись в столб, удерживая Дженсена на столбе. Так вот что имел в виду командир! Диски не мешают, они помогают забраться! Решительно собрав оставшиеся силы, юноша закинул диски чуть выше. И еще раз. И еще.

***

Перед проснувшимися солдатами открылась удивительная картина – девчонка медленно, но неуклонно ползла вверх по упрямому столбу. Бойцы восхищенно загалдели.  
Вышедший из командирской палатки Джаред вздрогнул – в землю у его ног воткнулась стрела. Он поднял глаза – на верхушке столба сидела Мулан и весело махала ему рукой.


	6. Chapter 6

Шли дни, и постепенно у них начало получаться – стрелы летели в цель, бамбуковые шесты не вырывались из окрепших рук, рукопашный бой перестал казаться обычной дракой. Дженсен ухитрился даже сбить с ног самого капитана. Тот поднялся, потирая ушибленный подбородок, и одобрительно кивнул «девушке».  
Они, наконец, становились, настоящими воинами.

***

Дженсен решил искупаться. Он больше не мог выносить собственной вони!  
\- Это неудачная идея, - бегал по берегу Миша. – Они же будут подглядывать! Ты всего пару недель как девчонка, а уже набрался вредных женских привычек! – он издевательски повилял бедрами, изображая «девичью стать».  
Мимо дракона прошлепали босые ноги, и его с головы до хвоста окатило выплеснувшейся волной.  
\- Если я не девушка, это не значит, что от меня должно вонять! – Дженсен с наслаждением окунулся в прохладную воду.  
\- Подумаешь, легкий запашок! – всплеснул лапами дракон. – Привереда!  
Дженсен нырнул с головой.  
\- Ну ладно, хватит, вылезай!  
\- Если ты боишься, посторожи меня, - отозвался юноша, натирая плечи мыльным корнем.  
Из прибрежных кустов раздался топот, и три человека, сбрасывая на ходу одежду, пронеслись мимо едва успевшего юркнуть в высокую траву дракона.  
\- Все пропало! – заломил тот лапки. – Уж кое-что они наверняка заметят!  
Три тела плюхнулись в воду с шумным всплеском. Дженсен прикрылся листьями лотоса и попытался незаметно отплыть за ближайший камень, но тут его заметили.  
\- Привет, Мулан! – радостно прохрипел Яо, подгребая поближе.  
\- О, ребята! – смущение Дженсену даже не пришлось изображать. – Вы не могли бы поплавать в другом месте? Я здесь купаюсь, - он с робкой надеждой взглянул на настырных кавалеров, старательно пытаясь не показать им ничего ниже шеи. – Или лучше я пойду. Пока! – Он метнулся за камни.  
\- Постой! - В несколько гребков догнал «девушку» Линь. – Мы хотели извиниться. Ты свой парень и неплохой боец – для девчонки. Давай начнем сначала! Я Линь, - он попытался поклониться, едва не захлебнувшись.  
Дженсен скрестил руки на груди – прикрывая отсутствие некоторых важных частей тела – и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- А я, - вынырнул в опасной близости от юноши хэшан, - Чьен По.  
\- Привет, Чьен По, - слегка помахал пальцами Дженсен, не отрывая рук от груди.  
\- А я, разрешите представиться, Яо! – гордо провозгласил вытянувшийся во весь свой небольшой рост коротышка, его яшмовый стержень бесстыдно сверкал в лунном свете.  
Ой! Он же не должен смотреть!  
Дженсен поспешно отвел глаза.  
\- Прикройся, Яо, - укорил нахала Чьен По, - не смущай девушку!  
\- Ха! Линь же сказал – она свой парень! Чего нам стесняться?  
Дженсен обреченно зажмурился.  
\- Ах ты так! – завопил Линь. – Мулан, давай его утопим!  
\- Мне ничего от него не надо, - юноша стал потихоньку отплывать к берегу. – Я просто пойду.  
\- Да ладно! – схватил его за руку Линь, - Давай еще поплаваем. Не капризничай! Ай! – он схватился за задницу. – Меня кто-то укусил!  
Из-под воды, отплевываясь, вынырнул Миша.  
\- Ужасно невкусно, - морда дракона сморщилась от отвращения.  
\- Змея! – заорал увидевший его Линь и попытался вскарабкаться на плечи Чьен По. Столкнувшись с Яо, который попытался сделать ровно то же самое. Не помогало и то, что здоровяк сам был перепуган до истерики.  
\- Помогите, помогите, змея! – вопили на три голоса мужики.  
Воспользовавшись суматохой, Дженсен свистнул. Поднимая фонтаны брызг, к нему подлетел Черный Ветер. Юноша сдернул со спины жеребца попону, завернулся в нее и, прячась за конем, выбрался из воды. Все еще плюющийся Миша ехал, вися на хвосте жеребца.  
На большом камне посреди реки остались печально сидеть трое бравых вояк, боязливо подтягивая ноги повыше.  
\- Вот тебе и искупались!

***

\- Вроде пронесло, - перевел дух Дженсен в безопасности палатки.  
\- Ну не тебе же пришлось кусать это, - мрачно буркнул дракон. – Послушай, парень. Мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить. Ты должен быть осторожнее с этими ребятами!  
\- Да ладно, Миша, - отмахнулся юноша. – Что они могут сделать? Я же не девушка.  
\- О Боги! - хлопнул его по лбу дракон. – То, что ты мальчик, не помешает им… кхм-кхм… ну, сам понимаешь!  
\- Чего не помешает? – Дженсен решительно не понимал.  
\- Трахнуть тебя, вот что! – рявкнул Миша.  
Юноша поперхнулся. А?  
В палатке неожиданно стало жарко.  
\- Как это? – испугался он. – Ведь я же… Ведь у меня… А как же нефритовые врата?  
\- Ты что, не слышал о «надкушенном персике»? – нахмурился дракон. – «Отрезанный рукав»? Нет? С кем я связался, - сокрушенно покачал он головой. – Так говорят, когда мужчина любит не девушек, а юношей!  
Дженсен попытался уложить в голове эту идею. Что-то он слышал… давно… Да! Отрезанный рукав! Старший брат Криса внезапно уехал, поссорившись с семьей, и Крис сказал – отец называл его этими словами. Они тогда не поняли, что это значит, даже Дрю. Дома он спросил у мамы, она, почему-то смущаясь, рассказала о древнем императоре, чей друг заснул на рукаве его халата. И император, не желая будить друга, отрезал рукав. Юноша вспомнил, как спросил у мамы, почему император спал с другом в одной постели? Мама покрылась красными пятнами и объяснила, что они очень устали. Это было понятно, но почему так назвали Первого Сына Кейнов, мама так и не ответила.  
Так что, выходит, Брендан уехал - к любовнику? А как же они… - Дженсен попытался представить, как двое мужчин играют в «тучку и дождик» и жарко покраснел.  
В лагере просигналили отбой. Юноша задул светильник и улегся. Сон не шел.  
\- Миша, - тихонько позвал он, - ты не спишь?  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Расскажи про отрезанный рукав?  
\- Ох. Ну ладно, слушай. В эпоху Хань жил император Аи, у которого был возлюбленный – Дондзянь…

***

Среди ночи Дженсена разбудили громкие голоса. Он откинул полог. Палатка советника была освещена, и Джаред с Чи Фу о чем-то спорили на повышенных тонах. Юноше стало любопытно, и он тихонечко подобрался поближе.  
\- Вы действительно полагаете, что ваши солдаты готовы к бою? Да они и минуты не продержатся против монголов! – тень советника металась по палатке.  
\- Они прошли курс обучения, - возразил командир.  
\- Эти юнцы никуда не годятся! И вы, ваше вы… - он осекся и договорил уже спокойнее:  
\- Вы слишком молоды, чтобы вести отряд в бой. Этот пост достался вам благодаря вашим _родственным связям_ , - он многозначительно приподнял бровь. – Но когда командующий Минлин прочтет мой доклад, ваших солдат не допустят к боевым действиям!  
Дженсен растерялся. Он столько трудился – они все! – и все это напрасно?  
Джаред попытался взять свой гнев под контроль. Да как смеет этот разряженный фазан указывать сыну вана! Но он сам настоял, чтобы к нему относились, как к обычному офицеру, хотел завоевать уважение солдат не титулом, а своими способностями.  
\- Посмотрим, кому поверит брат! – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Сам Император прислушивается ко мне, - парировал Чи Фу. – И, кстати, - в его голосе проскользнула издевка, - свою должность я получил сам!

***

Оставив за советником последнее слово, Джаред в ярости выскочил из палатки. И наткнулся на невидимого в темноте человека.  
\- Мулан? – узнал он. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я… Я просто - тут рядом… - растерялся Дженсен. Он робел разговаривать с командиром, но тот сейчас не выглядел могучим воином. Перед Дженсеном стоял расстроенный парень не старше его брата.  
\- Вы – отличный командир, - выпалил юноша и поспешил добавить, - Все так думают!  
Джаред криво улыбнулся.  
\- Но он прав, знаешь? Я получил звание только потому, что мой отец – он очень знатный.  
\- Но вы, правда, отлично нас подготовили! – пылко возразил Дженсен.  
Принц смутился. Он не должен был жаловаться простому солдату, пусть даже это и девушка!  
\- Иди спать, Мулан, - посоветовал он и развернулся к своей палатке. Как ни странно, на душе у него полегчало. Немудреная похвала оказалась неожиданно приятна. Потому, что исходила от девушки, которая ему – Джаред остановился, словно наткнувшись на стену – нравится? Что такого в этой незнатной девчонке, чего он не нашел ни в одной придворной даме, ни в одной певичке или танцовщице?  
Она благородная и смелая – отправилась на войну, спасая отца, хотя совсем не умеет драться. Упорная и сильная – тренируется наравне с мужчинами и не жалуется. А еще она красивая. Джареду нравились необычные глаза благородного нефритового цвета, и высокий рост, и даже мальчишеская фигура. И она совсем, совсем не похожа на хрупкую фарфоровую куклу!  
Принц победно улыбнулся – Ли Шан был не прав, вовсе ему не нравятся мальчики. Просто раньше он не встречал похожих на Эклз Мулан женщин, вот и все!  
Успокоенный, он дошагал до своей палатки, забрался внутрь и уснул.

***

Дженсен все еще смотрел вслед капитану, когда из-под его ног раздалось ехидное:  
\- Он тебе нра-а-авится! – Миша хитро подмигнул.  
\- Что? – не понял Дженсен. – Ну, конечно, нравится, он настоящий воин!  
\- Как же, как же, - покивал дракон. – Разумеется. Ну ладно, пошли, у нас срочное дело! Настало время повлиять на ход событий.  
Он растворился в темноте. Дженсен в последний раз мечтательно глянул в сторону командирской палатки и поплелся вслед за ним.

***

Чи Фу, одетый в белый халат-чаньпао, с белым полотенцем на голове и в белых тапочках на ногах прошествовал к речке, мурлыча веселенький мотивчик. Он был чрезвычайно доволен собой – как он осадил этого заносчивого мальчишку! И, главное, это ничем ему не грозило: никогда полукровке не возвыситься при дворе, как бы ни благоволил к нему Император.  
Увлеченный своими мыслями, Чи Фу не заметил, как в его палатку шмыгнула юркая тень.

***

Миша отыскал кисточку и тушь, и теперь увлеченно покрывал иероглифами бумажный свиток.  
\- Та-ак! От принца Минлина: «Дорогой брат, мы встали лагерем у перевала, буду очень рад, если ты явишься сюда». Тьфу! Еще напиши: «Жду тебя с цветами»! Он же военный, они не так пишут! – Дракон с раздражением скомкал испорченную бумагу. – Нужно более решительно! – Он на минуту задумался, схватил новый лист и принялся писать.  
– Да, так гораздо лучше, - решил он. – Теперь печать, - еще несколько взмахов кисточкой, и поддельный приказ был готов. Миша схватил свиток и помчался к берегу. Там его уже ждал Дженсен с оседланным Ветром. На спине коня возвышалась слегка скособоченная фигура, слегка смахивающая на человека. В темноте. Если не приглядываться.  
\- Миша, может, не надо? – беспокойно зашептал юноша. – А если он не поверит?  
\- Не бойся, - радостно отозвался дракон, забираясь на коня и привязывая к рукам фигуры бамбуковые палки. – Этот сморчок сушеный ничего не заметит без своих очков, а они остались в палатке! – он подергал крепления и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Но что, если нас поймают? – не успокаивался Дженсен.  
Миша задумался.  
\- Тут ты, пожалуй, прав. Иди-ка ты к себе. Если что – ты спал и ничего не видел. Мало ли кто мог взять твоего коня? Иди, иди! – он подтолкнул юношу в сторону лагеря и шлепнул жеребца по крупу.  
\- Но! Пошел!

***

Чи Фу еще раз пошарил рукой по дну, но второй тапок пропал бесследно. Он раздраженно выжал оставшийся тапочек и отправился в лагерь босиком, больно спотыкаясь о корни.  
\- Любимые тапочки! – причитал советник. – Мамин подарок!  
Из темноты вынырнула лошадиная морда. Всадник, смутно просматривающийся в вечерних сумерках, как-то подозрительно покачивался. «Пьян?», - нахмурился Чи Фу и открыл было рот, чтобы отругать проштрафившегося солдата. Но всадник заговорил первым.  
\- Сообщение от принца, - протянул он свиток, едва не вывалившись при этом из седла.  
За спиной чучела Миша бодро двигал палками, управляя набитыми соломой рукавами.  
\- Кто вы такой? – потребовал ответа советник, близоруко присматриваясь к гонцу. Странно, ему показалось, что из сапог незадачливого всадника торчит сухая трава!  
\- Не время задавать дурацкие вопросы! – Миша взмахнул «рукой» чучела. – Идет война! За такое сейчас можно и должности лишиться!  
Ветер потянулся к сочному пучку травы у тропы, чучело опасно накренилось. – Чертова кобыла, - вполголоса пробормотал дракон. Ветер возмущенно фыркнул и побрел к реке.  
\- Я сегодня добрый и не подам на тебя рапорт! – прокричал Миша советнику.  
Чи Фу озадаченно развернул свиток и не заметил, как голова курьера отвалилась, ударившись о ветку. Дракон потянул за повод, заводя коня в кусты, и торопливо выпихнул чучело из седла. Вовремя – советник дочитал приказ и возмущенно вскинулся, собираясь остановить курьера. На тропе никого не было.

***

Полог отлетел в сторону, и в палатку Джареда влетел полуодетый и босой Чи Фу.  
\- Капитан! Срочное сообщение от принца! Нас отправляют на фронт!

***

Получилось! - хлопнул в ладони Миша. – Мы выступаем!


	7. Chapter 7

Дорога до перевала Тяньшао казалась бесконечной. Подъем в горы выматывал, и, чтобы отвлечься, солдаты разговорились о девушках.  
\- Моя жена будет красива, как лунная фея Чан-Э, - размечтался Линь. – И глаза у нее будут сверкать как две звезды.  
\- Главное, чтобы она уважала силу, - ворчал Яо.  
\- Она должна хорошо готовить, - облизнулся Чьен По. – Свинина с ананасами, курица с водяными орехами, рис с креветками, ммм!  
\- Да уж, тут нам никто деликатесов не подаст! Скажи, Мулан? – Яо ткнул Дженсена локтем. К несчастью, в этот момент они переходили вброд горную речку, юноша поскользнулся и ушел под воду с головой, распугав рыбу.  
\- Ну, зато, когда мы вернемся, все девушки будут наши! – оптимизму Линя не мешала даже текущая с него ручьями вода. – Девушки любят военных!  
Подтверждая его слова, девушки, работавшие на соседнем рисовом поле, принялись строить молодым солдатам глазки.  
\- Хуже всего в армии то, что здесь нет девчонок! - протянул кто-то позади Дженсена. Юноша обернулся. Солдат поймал его взгляд и пожал плечами, - Ну, нормальных девчонок!  
То, что парни не считали Мулан нормальной девушкой, было обидно. Но ведь он же не девушка. Так что все правильно? Дженсен запутался.  
\- Ты уж не обижайся, Мулан. – Линь дружелюбно обнял «подругу» за плечи. – Но удачное замужество тебе не светит.  
Это еще почему?  
\- Никто не любит самоуверенных всезнаек, – кивнул Яо. – Женщина должна смотреть мужу в рот!  
\- Когда я вернусь домой героем… - увлеченный фантазией Линь не заметил, как повозка с припасами, на которую он опирался, тронулась с места. И рухнул в грязь вниз лицом.  
\- Линь думает, что он женский любимец, - насмешливо прохрипел Дженсену Яо.  
Увлекательная беседа не оставила равнодушным даже пожилого советника. Напыжившись как павлин, он начал рассказывать о даме, что ждет его в столице.  
\- Единственная женщина, которая в него влюблена – это его мама, - прокомментировал бестактный коротышка.  
Дженсен фыркнул. Судя по тому, как надулся Чи Фу, Яо попал в точку.

***

Они поднимались все выше, горы вокруг уже укрывал толстый слой снега. За разговором солдаты развеселились, почти забыв о цели похода. Неразлучная троица дженсеновых друзей затеяла игру в снежки, выбрав мишенью «Мулан». Увлекшись забавой, они обогнули следующую скалу.  
Смех затих.  
Еще вчера здесь была маленькая горная деревушка.  
Солдаты застыли, пытаясь осознать увиденное.  
Деревни не было. Остовы домов догорали среди черно-красного снега.  
Сажа и кровь.  
И тела.  
Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети лежали среди обломков в страшных, неестественных позах. Мертвые. Почти никто не был вооружен, но захватчиков это не остановило. Они не пожалели никого.  
\- Поищем живых! – скомандовал командир.  
Отряд медленно втянулся в деревню, осторожно пробираясь среди пожарищ. Дженсен лихорадочно крутил головой: ведь кто-то же должен был выжить?  
Ему показалось, что он заметил движение. Юноша подбежал к полуразваленному колодцу.  
Перед ним лежала маленькая девочка с безмятежным чистым личиком. Она бы казалась спящей, если бы не глубокая рана поперек груди.  
В руке девочка сжимала самодельную куклу, совершенно такую же, как у младшей сестренки Дрю, Мисси, и Дженсен не выдержал и заплакал. Он вынул куклу из мертвой руки малышки и прижал ее к груди. По его щекам текли слезы и капали на тряпочную головку.  
Услышав шаги, Дженсен поднял потерянный взгляд на подошедшего командира  
\- Я не понимаю, - Джаред был столь же потрясен, как и остальные солдаты. – Войско моего брата должно быть здесь. – Он даже не заметил оговорки и изумленных лиц солдат.  
\- Капитан!  
Чи Фу стоял за дальней околицей деревни и в ужасе указывал куда-то вниз раскрытой ладонью.  
С замершим сердцем Джаред медленно приблизился к советнику.  
Перевал Тяньшао был завален телами.

***

Слух разошелся быстро, и к вечеру каждый новобранец знал, под чьим командованием они, оказывается, служили эти три недели. В других обстоятельствах новость привела бы всех в восторг, но сейчас все эмоции перевешивал страх. Лучшие силы их армии были уничтожены с холодной жестокостью, и некому было встать между завоевателями и Северной столицей.  
Джаред – принц Хуаньшуй – стоял над могилой старшего брата, сжимая в руках его шлем. Он не ожидал, что эта потеря так тяжко его ударит. Они с Минлином никогда не были друзьями – разница в возрасте, разная кровь – но именно Минлин дал ему когда-то его первый меч и научил им пользоваться.  
Старший брат надолго стал для маленького Джареда идеалом воина и полководца. Он забыл об этом, когда понял, что - из-за его происхождения - брат никогда не увидит в нем ровню. Но здесь и сейчас – это не имело никакого значения.  
\- Да будет милостив к тебе Владыка Яньло, брат, - прошептал Джаред. – Спасибо тебе.  
Он осторожно положил шлем на могильный холм, отмеченный изорванным окровавленным знаменем.  
Принцу внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, запах смерти, казалось, проникал сквозь кожу, не давая дышать. Места, ему нужно больше места!  
Дженсен сочувственно смотрел, как командир слепо бредет в никуда по колено в снегу.  
На краю обрыва Джаред рухнул на колени и оцепенел. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Что ему делать? У кого спросить совета?  
За спиной заскрипел снег.  
Джаред взглянул через плечо. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что из всех солдат именно Мулан пришла его утешить.  
\- Я сожалею о вашей потере, - прошептала девушка.

***

Тихое горе командира потрясло Дженсена едва ли не больше, чем разрушенная деревня. Как бы он сам смог пережить смерть брата? Теперь, когда он знал, что их капитан на самом деле – сын императора, заговорить с ним казалось почти невозможным. Но только лишь смотреть на его страдания было просто физически больно.  
Слова сочувствия ему самому показались формальными и пустыми, но что еще он мог предложить?

***

Безыскусные, но искренние слова тронули что-то глубоко в душе Джареда. Он встал и благодарно коснулся неширокого плеча:  
\- Спасибо.  
Он сам не знал толком, за что благодарит – спасибо, что ты пришла, спасибо, что я не один? Девушка смотрела на него широко раскрытыми встревоженными глазами. Джаред впервые увидел на ее носу – достаточно большом, чтобы не называться «носиком», но все равно красивом – смешные пятнышки. Он знал, такие бывают у лаовай, но забыл, как они называются. Почему-то ему очень хотелось узнать.  
***  
Дженсен чувствовал, как рука, лежащая на его плече, обжигает даже сквозь теплый зимний шань. Он попытался что-то сказать, но на ум приходили всякие глупости, вроде «ты красивый», «останься со мной», и Джаред – принц, и мужчина, и все это бессмысленно, бессмысленно!  
И он просто спросил:  
\- Что мы будем делать, командир?

***

Предки! Девочка была так трогательно уверена, что бесстрашный командир сейчас решит все проблемы! Я не полководец! Это моя первая война, я не знаю, что делать! Джареду хотелось завопить, но девушка надеялась на него, он не мог подвести Мулан, не мог подвести своих солдат! Он принц, и, что важнее, он сейчас – старший офицер, и его долг – защитить столицу и императора!  
Не ответив на вопрос, Джаред прошел сквозь расступившихся солдат и вскочил на коня.  
\- Монголы движутся быстро. Мы скорее доберемся до столицы через перевал. – Он махнул рукой в сторону заснеженных вершин. – Теперь император может надеяться только на нас! 

***

Дженсен только сейчас заметил, что до сих пор сжимает в руках окровавленную куклу. Он опустился на колени перед могилой главнокомандующего и прислонил игрушку к лежащему на ней шлему. Почему-то это казалось – правильным. Смерть объединила великого полководца и маленькую крестьянскую девочку.  
Юноша вознес краткую молитву и встал, спеша догнать товарищей. Он еще долго чувствовал, как кукла провожает его взглядом нарисованных на тряпичном личике глаз.

***

На этот раз их путь не сопровождал смех и шутки о будущих женах. Солдаты шли по перевалу Тяньшао молча, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.  
Тревожную тишину нарушал лишь скрип снега под сапогами, но вдруг раздался взрыв, из повозки с припасами вылетела ракета, оставляя за собой дымный след, и взорвалась высоко в небе.  
Вот же демоны! В повозке ехал Миша, и Дженсен просто _знал_ , что он не продержится всю дорогу без своих шуточек!  
Сейчас полог повозки уродовала огромная обугленная дыра, и оттуда торчала ошарашенная драконья морда. Дженсен нахмурился. Миша открыл пасть, чтобы оправдаться, но вместо слов изо рта вырвалась тоненькая струйка пламени. Глаза дракончика обалдело съехались к носу.  
Дженсен уже знал, что выдыхать огонь Миша не умел. Но, похоже, только что научился! Ну самое же время!  
К повозке подскакал командир:  
\- Что тут у вас? – не дождавшись ответа, он сердито наклонился к Дженсену. – Если они нас заметят, то…  
Он не успел закончить. Стрела, вонзившаяся в плечо, сбросила его под копыта коня.  
Дженсен дернулся к лежащему командиру, но воинственные крики заставили его оглянуться. С ближайшей скалы на них сыпались тучи стрел.  
Монголы были здесь.

***

Джаред выдернул застрявшее в доспехе древко и закричал:  
\- Отходим!  
Солдаты бросились врассыпную. Вслед им неслись стрелы, на этот раз – горящие, и от этого было еще страшнее. Несколько пылающих стрел воткнулись в повозку, она вспыхнула. Черный Ветер забился в упряжи, фыркая и косясь на огонь, Дженсен тщетно пытался его успокоить.

***

Оглянувшись на яростное ржание, Джаред увидел охваченную пламенем повозку.  
\- Орудия!  
Солдаты ринулись к горящему фургону, хватая ракеты, и, под непрерывным дождем стрел, по цепочке передавая их подальше от огня.  
Внутри палатки метался Миша, огненные стрелы втыкались в стенки в опасной близости от него.  
Дженсен, оставив попытки распрячь Ветра, выхватил меч и обрубил постромки. Он вскочил в седло и пришпорил коня.  
Повозка взорвалась.  
Ветер споткнулся, и Дженсен вылетел из седла, роняя меч. Снег смягчил падение, но какие-то мгновения юноша лежал неподвижно, не в силах подняться.  
\- А-а-а! – дымящийся Миша шлепнулся в сугроб рядом с ним. Он высунул голову из снега, горестно произнес:  
\- Коня-то он спас! – и рухнул обратно.  
Дженсен вскочил, подхватывая одной рукой меч, а другой – тряпочно обвисшего Мишу, и побежал к обрыву, где занимал оборону его отряд.

***

Укрывшись за камнями, ханьцы нацелили на врага уцелевшие ракеты.  
\- Огонь!  
Кремни чиркнули по кресалам, поджигая фитили, и ракеты, как огненные драконы, понеслись на монголов. Никто не промахнулся, ракеты взорвались среди вражеских позиций, сбрасывая лучников со скалы. Но их было слишком много, и в китайских солдат снова полетели стрелы.  
\- Огонь! – снова скомандовал Джаред.  
Дженсен поджег фитиль своей ракеты и заткнул уши, когда она с грохотом унеслась с опоры.  
Прогремели новые взрывы, и на этот раз монголы не ответили.  
Получилось?  
Солдаты ждали, затаив дыхание. У них остался последний заряд, и если враги не погибли…  
Пороховой дым рассеялся, открывая всадника с кривым мечом за спиной. Мгновение, и рядом с ним вынырнула еще одна фигура. И еще. И еще. Пока их не стало больше, чем можно сосчитать.  
Джаред оглянулся на своих бойцов.  
\- Дадим им бой.  
Ханьцев осталась всего горстка, но ни один не дрогнул. Зазвенели, выходя из ножен, мечи.  
\- Погибнем с честью! – Голос капитана был спокоен.  
Дженсен поднял свой меч. Неужели он погибнет – здесь, в горах, и никто не узнает, где лежит его тело? Никто не совершит похоронный обряд, и даже его душа не сможет вернуться домой.  
Предводитель монголов взмахнул рукой, и с грозным «хурра!» его войско бросилось в атаку. Под копытами их коней дрожала земля.  
Яо установил последнюю ракету.  
\- Целься прямо в вождя, - приказал командир.  
Солдат прищурился, наводя снаряд.  
Дженсен замер рядом с ним, глядя на монголов, лавиной несущихся на их обреченный отряд.  
Лавиной?  
Он вбросил меч в ножны, отпихнул Яо и, схватив ракету, помчался навстречу врагу.  
\- Мулан, вернись! – Джаред не мог поверить своим глазам. Что творит эта невозможная девчонка? – Мулан! – Ноги сами понесли его вслед.

***

Дженсен бежал, продираясь сквозь снег, необычно тихий Миша болтался за его спиной, привычно цепляясь за воротник. Ближе, ближе… Здесь.  
Юноша с размаху воткнул ракету в сугроб и прицелился. Монгольский хан оказался прямо на мушке, но Дженсен дернул ракету вверх и вправо. Теперь она смотрела на нависшую над несущимся войском скалу.  
Хан стремительно приближался.  
\- Не то, чтобы я тебя торопил, но теперь самое время поджечь фитиль! – завопил Миша. Дженсен ударил по кремню – раз, другой. Посыпались искры, но порох не загорелся.  
\- Живей, живей, - прыгал у него на плече Миша. Рука Дженсена дрогнула, кресало вылетело из нее и кануло в снег.

***

Далеко позади солдаты в оцепенении смотрели на крохотную фигурку на пути всесокрушающей силы.  
\- Надо ей помочь! – опомнился Яо. – Вперед!  
И трое друзей понеслись на врага.

***

Дженсен отчаянно шарил руками в снегу. До хана оставались считанные чи.  
Юноша закрыл глаза. Все было кончено.  
Ха! Нет же!  
Он схватил Мишу и изо всех сил дернул его за хвост. Из пасти дракончика вырвалось пламя, фитиль послушно вспыхнул.  
Дженсен схватил ракету – вместе со шлепнувшимся на нее Мишей – фиксируя ее на месте.  
Взрыв заставил подскакавшего уже совсем близко всадника отшатнуться, испуганный конь, храпя, взметнулся на дыбы.  
С летящей ввысь ракеты раздался разочарованный вопль дракона:  
\- Ты промазал! Он же был совсем близко! Как ты мог!  
Ракета ударилась в снежный карниз, нависший над скалой. Раздавшийся взрыв не причинил никакого вреда. Только снег на вершине пошел волнами и посыпался вниз. Увлекая за собой все новые и новые пласты.  
Дженсен триумфально ухмыльнулся в лицо хану. Тот в недоумении оглянулся.  
Лавина неслась на монгольское войско, догоняла, жадным зверем пожирая людей и коней. Всадники подстегивали лошадей, пытаясь спастись, но лавина была быстрее. Она заполнила перевал от края до края, не выпуская никого.  
Перед лицом надвигающейся смерти, хану оставалось только одно – умереть, сражаясь. Забрать с собой одного последнего врага. Он взмахнул мечом.

***

Джаред почти успел. Почти. Надвигающаяся стихия заставила его замереть всего на несколько секунд – и теперь он мог только беспомощно смотреть на опускающийся меч.

***

Дженсен сумел только вскинуть руку. Бок обожгло болью. Он упал. 

***

Монгольский вождь обернулся на свое погибающее войско. За его спиной Дженсен потихоньку начал отползать назад, сначала на четвереньках, потом с трудом поднялся на подгибающиеся ноги. Кто-то схватил его за руку – командир! – и они побежали. Смерть гналась за ними по пятам.

***

Яо, Линь и Чьен По, с воинственными криками мчавшиеся навстречу врагу – и лавине – замерли на полушаге, развернулись и понеслись обратно, вопя уже от ужаса.

***

На китайских позициях Ветер вырвал поводья из рук держащего их солдата и поскакал навстречу хозяину.

***

Снежный вал догнал монгольского хана, сшиб с коня и поволок, погребая под собой человека и лошадь.

***

Дженсен запрыгнул в седло подлетевшего жеребца и, цепляясь за поводья одной рукой, другую протянул Джареду. Их ладони сомкнулись, но тут лавина добралась и до них, разорвав хватку. Мир вокруг Дженсена побелел.

***

Ханьские солдаты дрожали от ужаса, прячась за огромным камнем на самом краю обрыва. Под их ногами тряслась земля, чудовищный гул разрывал уши, словно все демоны преисподней явились на землю за ними.  
Фронт лавины ударился о валун, над головами солдат пронеслась стена снега и рухнула со скалы.

***

Миша лавировал по поверхности сугробов в бесхозном щите и звал, срывая голос:  
\- Дженсен! Джен-се-ен!  
Над снегом мелькнула чья-то голова, дракон дернул за прядь волос.  
\- Дженсен? – Но волосы были черными. – Нет. - Миша запихнул голову обратно под снег и покатился дальше.

***

Дженсен – не иначе как чудом – удержался в седле, и сейчас направлял Ветра наперекор лавине. Конь проваливался, падал с ног, загнанно хрипя, но упрямо поднимался.  
Юноша заметил темное пятно ниже по склону. Поток тащил безжизненного командира вниз, к обрыву!  
\- Джаред! – он развернул коня. Подхваченные лавиной, они быстро догнали принца. Дженсен затянул его на седло и снова развернулся навстречу стремнине.

***

После первого удара, едва не похоронившего ханьцев, снежный поток разделился, обтекая камень с обеих сторон. Они были в безопасности.  
Трое друзей выбрались на верхушку камня. Могучий Чьен По поднял над головой Линя, на плечах которого стоял Яо, державший в руках лук, и вглядывался в белые клубы.  
\- Ты их видишь?  
\- Да! – Конь с двумя всадниками на спине не мог больше сопротивляться стихии и неумолимо скользил навстречу обрыву.  
Яо натянул лук. Выстрел, и стрела с привязанной к ней веревкой полетела в сторону погибающих. Солдат гордо ухмыльнулся:  
\- Теперь мы их выта… - его кулаки бесполезно сомкнулись, упуская проскользнувшую веревку, - щим…

***

Щит с Мишей поднесло к Ветру.  
\- Малыш! Я тебя нашел!  
\- Нам нужна помощь!  
На снег перед Дженсеном упала стрела. Юноша схватил ее за веревку.  
Перебравшийся на коня Миша перевел дух. К несчастью, он оказался лицом к приближающемуся с устрашающей скоростью обрыву.  
\- А-а-а! Мы погибнем!  
Дженсен выхватил лук.  
\- Точно погибнем!  
Конь сорвался со скалы.  
\- Нам не спастись, все пропало!  
Изо всех сил стиснув ногами коня, Дженсен выстрелил.

***

Наверху безутешно причитал Яо:  
\- Все из-за того, что у меня руки деревянные!  
В упомянутые руки шлепнулась стрела, Яо машинально сжал пальцы. Сильный рывок сбросил его с валуна и потащил к обрыву.  
Линь, прыгнув, схватил друга за ноги, сверху повалились остальные солдаты. Груда людей затормозила на самом краю скалы. Веревка выскальзывала из рук, обдирая ладони, но вместе они оказались сильнее. Канат медленно пополз вверх, поднимая Ветра вместе с седоками.  
\- Я знал, что мы выберемся, знал! – вопил Миша.  
Сильные руки подхватили их и выволокли на твердую поверхность. Дженсен устало рухнул рядом с приподнявшимся командиром.  
\- Мулан? – безголосо выдохнул Джаред. – Ты потрясающая девушка! Я обязан тебе жизнью. И, - он облизнул губы и робко улыбнулся, - и ты мне нравишься.

***

Дженсен хотел, чтобы земля раскололась и проглотила его. Стыдясь, он уткнулся взглядом в лежащие на коленях руки. Это все ложь, ложь! Он не хочет, не может больше обманывать! Он должен сказать правду.  
\- Джа… Капитан! – его отчаянные слова заглушили восторженные крики солдат:  
\- Ура Мулан, храбрейшей из женщин!  
\- Ты – царица гор!

***

Улыбаясь, Джаред поднялся и протянул руку девушке, поднимая ее на ноги. Мулан побледнела и, вскрикнув от боли, схватилась за бок.  
\- Мулан! – Джаред подхватил падающую девушку. - Что с тобой?  
По ее доспехам расплывалось кровавое пятно.  
\- Мне нужна помощь! – заорал Джаред. – Она ранена!

***

В глазах у Дженсена потемнело. Встревоженное лицо командира странно отдалилось, и его слова доносились как будто через толщу воды.  
«Мулан, держись».  
Потом осталась только тьма.


	8. Chapter 8

Джаред нетерпеливо мерил шагами поляну перед палаткой, установленной для раненой Мулан.  
Вышел лекарь, и принц бросился к нему. Друзья девушки, сидевшие неподалеку, увидели, как доктор прошептал что-то капитану на ухо, тот побледнел и метнулся в палатку.

***

Джаред не поверил. Нет, не может такого быть, это ошибка! Он распахнул полог.  
Лежащая на циновке девушка открыла глаза, слабо улыбнулась и села. Одеяло упало с ее плеч, открывая полуобнаженное перебинтованное тело. _Мужское_ тело.  
Лицо Джареда исказилось от обиды и злости. Девушка – _парень_ \- испуганно проследил за его взглядом и торопливо прикрылся.  
\- Я могу объяснить. – Она – _он_! – зашептал умоляюще. Жалкий скулеж разозлил Джареда еще больше. Не оглядываясь, он вышел из палатки.  
\- Джаред! – этот лжец имел наглость увязаться за ним!  
\- Ага! – подлетел Чи Фу. – Я знал, что здесь что-то не так! Мужчина! – Он сдернул с Дженсена одеяло.  
У солдат дружно отпали челюсти.  
\- Презренный лаовай решил посмеяться над великой армией Чжунго! – советник влепил Дженсену пощечину. Юноша не удержался на ногах и осел в снег. – Притворился бабой, чтобы получить послабление?  
\- Меня зовут Дженсен! – Юношу сейчас волновал только Джаред. – И я сделал это ради отца! – выкрикнул он в закаменевшую спину. – У меня не было выбора! – Он должен выслушать, должен понять!  
\- _Так_ ты решил прославить отца? – не оборачиваясь, глухо проронил принц. – Обманывая своего командира, товарищей?  
У него ныло в груди. Он ведь правда поверил, что влюблен. А этот – этот _предатель_ \- смеялся над ним!  
\- Пожалуйста, поверь мне! – Дженсен не мог дышать. За эти недели Джаред стал ему ближе семьи. Он полюбил – бесстрашного воина, гордого принца – мужчину, и ему было плевать. Он не мог представить, как будет жить, если Джаред его не простит.  
\- Капитан! – возмущенно потребовал Чи Фу. – Этот человек заслуживает наказания!  
Принц мельком взглянул на жалко скорчившееся под его ногами существо и выхватил меч из ножен, пристегнутых к седлу вороного жеребца.  
\- Нет! – троица друзей метнулись на помощь, но были остановлены повелительным жестом советника.  
\- Стоять! Закон должен быть соблюден!  
Джаред стиснул зубы, занося меч.  
Дженсен обреченно закрыл глаза и уронил голову.  
Отцовский меч, брошенный небрежной рукой, ударился оземь.  
Дженсен с надеждой вгляделся в лицо Джареда.  
\- За свой обман ты заслуживаешь смерти, - бесстрастно процедил принц. – Но ты спас мне жизнь, и я возвращаю долг. Выступаем! – приказал он солдатам.

***

Дженсен дрожал у разведенного Мишей костерка, кутаясь в лошадиную попону.  
\- Зря я убежал из дома.  
\- Эй! Ты ведь спасал отца! – дракон пытался разогреть заледеневшие лапки. – Кто же знал, что ты оскорбишь принца и лишишься друзей. – Крошечный огонь погас под порывами ветра. – Могло быть хуже! Тебя могли казнить вместе со всей семьей!  
Дженсен содрогнулся. Вот об этом он совершенно точно не подумал, когда затевал свою безумную авантюру!  
\- Их что, правда могли всех казнить? – слабым голосом спросил он.  
Дракон задумался.  
\- Ну, наверное, нет. За обман официального лица и незаконное проникновение в воинский лагерь полагается каторга, да ты еще и несовершеннолетний – хотя в таком случае, не исключено, твоему отцу пришлось бы отвечать вместе с тобой. Но с императорской семьей шутки плохи, если бы принц затаил злобу, - Миша передернул плечами. – В общем, как я и сказал, могло быть хуже.  
\- Я все думаю – а может, я это не ради отца сделал? Может, я хотел доказать, что уже взрослый и заслуживаю уважения, - признался Дженсен. – Но я ошибался. Я ребенок, как все и говорили.  
\- Я ведь тебя обманул, знаешь, - поник дракон. – Я поехал с тобой не ради развлечения. Помнишь ту шутку, что я устроил Цзао-вану? Меня лишили должности, я только присматривал за храмом до прибытия нового хранителя. Я думал, если ты прославишься благодаря мне, то меня опять возвысят. Ты рисковал ради других, я думал только о себе. Ты гораздо лучше меня. – Он свернулся клубком у ног юноши, горестно уткнувшись носом в хвост.  
\- Я должен вернуться, - решил Дженсен. – Поехали домой.  
\- Ты не волнуйся, все уладится. Мы вместе эту кашу заварили, вместе ее и расхлебаем! – Миша запрыгнул юноше на колено и обхватил его лапками, насколько смог. – Обещаю.  
Дженсен грустно улыбнулся и накрыл друга ладонью.

***

Из-под толщи снега на перевале Тяньшао высунулась ободранная в кровь рука, в образовавшуюся дыру протиснулась голова, и монгольский хан выбрался на поверхность. Жадно глотая воздух, он огляделся вокруг.  
Обломки оружия и скорченные трупы, жалкие остатки его непобедимой армии, черными тенями пятнали ровную белизну. Хан вскинул голову к ночному небу, и тишину гор разорвал яростный крик. 

***

Седлавший коня Дженсен вздрогнул и выронил из рук уздечку.

***

За спиной хана раздался скрежет, и из-под защитившего его камня выбрался уцелевший воин. Еще нескольким монголам повезло выбраться из снежного плена, и сейчас они собирались подле вождя. Хан до боли сжал кулаки. Пусть их всего шестеро, никто не посмеет сказать, что они сдались. Пока жив хоть один монгол – война не закончена!  
Маленький отряд, подобрав оружие, направился к Бейцзину.

***

На скале над ними Дженсен, лежавший тихо, словно мертвая иволга, вскочил, хватая забытый меч. Он запрыгнул на коня и развернул его в сторону столицы.  
\- Эй! Нам не туда! Дом – вон там, - Миша ткнул лапой в противоположную сторону.  
\- Я должен что-то сделать! – Дженсен сам не знал, что, он просто не мог снова подвести друзей, не мог смотреть на пожар с безопасного берега!  
\- Ты монголов видел? Они вылезли из-под снега, как будто их смерть не берет! – экспрессивно размахивал лапами дракон.  
-Так ты со мной или нет?  
Миша задумался.  
\- Ладно, давай уделаем этих монголов! – и он бодро взлетел на коня.

***

Столица встречала победителей праздником. В воздух взлетали фейерверки и воздушные змеи, стучали барабаны, играли свирели и флейты. Жители высыпали на улицы, приветствуя героев.  
\- Расступитесь перед спасителями Срединной империи! – кричал глашатай.  
Среди моря счастливых лиц только лишь самим героям было невесело. Радость победы омрачалась предательством подруги… друга… да скорпиона ж ему в рот!  
Трое друзей чувствовали себя особенно глупо.  
\- Я за ней ухаживал! – возмущенно хрипел Яо.  
\- За ним.  
\- Вот именно! А она над нами смеялась!  
\- Он.  
\- И все равно, мы бросили ее в горах, совсем одну! – сокрушался Линь. – Это неправильно!  
\- Его!  
\- Ой, да заткнись уже, Чьен По! Знаем мы, что «он»! – Яо вконец разъярился. – В этом-то и проблема, верно?  
\- А он красавчик, правда? – ляпнул невпопад Линь, тут же схлопотав сразу два подзатыльника с обеих сторон.  
Позади застучали копыта, люди с криками прянули в стороны, и «Мулан» осадила коня рядом с командиром.  
\- Джаред!

***

Теперь, когда парень не притворялся, принц не мог понять, как он сумел обмануться. Самозванец вовсе не так сильно походил на девушку. И что он вообще здесь делает?!  
\- Монголы не погибли! Они уже здесь! – Дженсен с трудом перекрикивал толпу.  
Принц нахмурился.  
\- Ты не должен тут быть! Иди домой!  
Джаред отвернулся и тронул поводья. Смотреть в такое знакомое, но неожиданно чужое лицо не было никаких сил.  
Дженсен не сдавался:  
\- Я сам их видел, Джаред! – Принц неподвижно смотрел прямо перед собой. - Пожалуйста, поверь мне!  
Принц вздрогнул и, наконец, обернулся.  
\- С какой стати? – гневно выплюнул он  
Да чтоб этого упрямца демоны покусали!  
Дженсен загородил дорогу, останавливая процессию.  
\- Ты доверял Мулан. Но ведь она – это я!  
Джареда побелел от злости. Да как этот… смеет! Напоминать ему о его дурацких «чувствах»! Они были ложью, все, все было ложью! Он молча развернул коня, объезжая наглеца.  
Губы Дженсена задрожали от обиды. Ведь он же не для себя старается! Разве ж иначе он поехал бы сюда!  
Отряд последовал за командиром, исподтишка бросая неуверенные взгляды на «девушку».  
\- Будьте начеку, - бросил Дженсен проходящим мимо друзьям. – Они здесь, я уверен!

***

Принц остановил своих воинов перед Полуденными воротами, выстроенными в форме подковы. Ударили барабаны, подавая сигнал, и ворота отворились, впуская процессию в просторный двор, по которому прихотливо извивалась река Золотой воды. Через нее были переброшены пять мостов, символизирующих главные добродетели, отряд прошествовал через Мост верности – Синь – к воротам Высшей гармонии. За ним потрясенным солдатам открылась трехступенчатая беломраморная терраса, украшенная статуями диковинных чудовищ. Под ритмичную музыку, сопровождаемую боем башенных курантов и перезвоном золотых колоколов, они стали подниматься по лестнице, ведущей в ало-золотой павильон Высокого согласия. Последовавший за ними улун, карнавальный дракон, казался ожившим воплощением охранявших лестницу драконов каменных.  
Празднующая толпа втянулась вслед за отрядом в распахнутые ворота. Дженсен спрыгнул с коня и побежал ко дворцу.  
\- Ну а теперь-то ты куда? – крикнул оставшийся на седле Миша.  
\- Найду того, кто меня выслушает! – бросил юноша на бегу.

***

Весь двор был забит народом. Небывалое дело – император сам вышел навстречу героям, встретив их на середине лестницы.  
Чи Фу подал принцу захваченный ханский меч.  
Барабаны замолчали. Ударил большой гонг, и на площадь опустилась тишина.  
\- Дети мои! – распростер длани хуанди. – Боги благоволят Поднебесной Империи. Благодаря нашим отважным воинам, - он повел раскрытой ладонью в сторону почтительно внимающих солдат, - народ Чжунго может спать спокойно

***

Принц Хуаньшуй тоскливо глядел на лежащий в его руках меч. Разве не об этом он мечтал в детстве? Он победил врага, спас страну! Народ приветствует его, отец оценил его заслуги! Но вместо триумфа он чувствовал только, что потерял что-то очень дорогое.

***

Внизу на площади Дженсен схватил за плечо пожилого горожанина:  
\- Императору грозит опасность!  
Мужчина вырвал руку и принялся протискиваться поближе к лестнице.  
\- Но монголы уже _рядом_!  
Дженсен бросился к стоящему неподалеку чиновнику: – Мне нужна ваша помощь! – Тот оттолкнул юношу и сердито отвернулся.  
\- Почему меня никто не слушает!  
Отреагировал только примостившийся у его ног Миша:  
\- Когда это взрослые слушали детей? – дракон развел лапами. – Ты опять всего лишь подросток, не забывай.  
Дженсену хотелось завыть.

***

\- Ваше величество! – Принц склонился перед императором в почтительном поклоне. – Позвольте преподнести вам меч, захваченный у вождя монголов.  
\- Я горжусь вами, сын, - мягко улыбнулся ван. – Я потерял сегодня старшего сына, а Империя – великого полководца, но ваша храбрость смягчила боль потери. Я надеюсь, что со временем вы займете его место во главе нашей армии.  
Джаред поднял на отца благодарный взгляд. О столь высокой похвале он не мог даже и мечтать!  
Лицо императора вдруг удивленно нахмурилось, за спиной принца раздался треск разрываемой ткани и лязгнули выхватываемые из ножен мечи. Джаред обернулся, сжимая трофейный меч, и увидел, как распадается под лезвиями клинков улун. Прятавшиеся в нем монголы метнулись к хуанди – Джаред едва успел парировать два несущихся на него меча, третий воин сбил его с ног мощным ударом.  
Пара монголов затащила императора на лестницу, еще двое с натугой закрывали тяжелые створки ворот, пятый охранял их отход с натянутым луком. Последним в ворота проскочил сам хан, подхвативший на бегу оброненный принцем меч.  
\- Нет! – Джаред метнулся за захватчиками, его верный отряд отстал лишь на мгновение.  
Они не успели. Принц с разгону врезался всем телом в захлопнувшиеся ворота и лихорадочно забарабанил по ним кулаками. Надежные створки не поддавались. Джаред в изнеможении опустил голову и услышал донесшийся изнутри злорадный хохот.


	9. Chapter 9

Из каменного дракона получился замечательный тяжелый таран. Сил всего маленького отряда, во главе с командиром, едва хватило на то, чтобы поднять массивную скульптуру.  
Подбежавший Дженсен увидел, как голова статуи безуспешно бьется в несокрушимые двери.  
Внезапно ему в голову пришла безумная мысль. Он сунул в рот пальцы и свистнул:  
\- Эй, ребята! – Солдаты обернулись – Есть идея! – не дожидаясь ответа, он побежал в сторону женских покоев.  
Трое его друзей переглянулись, отпустили бесполезный таран – он немедленно вырвался из рук остальных – и кинулись за ним.

***

В украшенных фарфоровыми статуэтками и яркими шелковыми занавесями покоях придворной дамы оборванные и грязные солдаты смотрелись так же неуместно, как феникс в курятнике. Но их энтузиазма это нисколько не уменьшало.  
\- Мы – бойцы! – Линь скинул свой доспех на руки Дженсену.  
\- Мы опасны, как тайфун, - радостно вторил ему Яо, развязывая пояс.  
\- Как лесной пожар! – зарылся в сундук с разноцветными платьями Чьен По.

***

Во внутренний двор павильона Высокого согласия строевым шагом вышли три разряженные придворные дамы с сильно накрашенными лицами и одна красивая, но слишком высокая девушка. И если фигуры дам не слишком соответствовали канонам красоты, а из-под случайно опустившегося веера выглядывал щетинистый подбородок – ну что ж, свидетелей этому не нашлось.  
Разнокалиберные дамы подступили к колоннам, поддерживающим крышу дворца.  
\- Мы неотразимы в бою! – дамы слаженным движением развязали длинные пояса, оборачивая их вокруг колонн.  
\- И враг сам не поймет, что на него свалилось! – Бойцы резко обернулись на новый голос, и Дженсен расцвел. Джаред, неловко улыбаясь, скинул плащ и кинул его на колонну.  
Они покрепче ухватились за импровизированные «кошки» и, точно как на тренировке, поползли вверх.

***

Замерший в тревожном ожидании народ ахнул как один человек, когда монголы грубо выволокли императора на балюстраду дворца.  
Хан хищно обогнул стоящего с гордо поднятой головой хуанди.  
\- Мои воины перерезали твои войска, как стадо овец, - с темной радостью прошипел он. – Поклонись мне, глупый старик, или настанет и твой черед!  
Сын Неба гневно взглянул на варвара, но не произнес ни слова.

***

Дженсен осторожно выглянул из-за колонны. Пятеро монголов полукругом оцепили дверь на балкон, готовые отразить любое нападение. Он втянул голову и обратился к товарищам: - Ну что, вопросы есть?  
\- Тебе не кажется, что этот наряд меня полнит? – Яо критически разглядывал свой цюйцзюй. – Ой! – Чьен По отвесил болтуну подзатыльник.  
\- Все. Пошли.

***

В коридоре послышались шаги и звонкий смех. Монголы насторожились.  
\- Кто идет?  
Из-за угла вынырнула стайка скромно прикрывающихся веерами дам.  
\- Это наложницы, - успокоил товарищей самый опытный воин.  
\- Вот уродины! – разочарованные монголы опустили оружие.  
Дамы приблизились, строя невесть откуда взявшимся во дворце мужчинам глазки и призывно хихикая.  
Неожиданно из-под платья тощей, как палка, наложницы выкатилось яблоко. Надкусанное. Дама потупилась и зачем-то прикрыла грудь руками.  
Джаред за колонной застонал и едва подавил порыв постучать головой об стену.  
Длинноусый монгол, оскалив зубы в ухмылке, преподнес «красотке» потерянный фрукт. В ответ дамы недобро улыбнулись и вытащили из-под халатов – яблоко Линь, два арбуза – Чьен По, а Яо – апельсин и, почему-то, банан.  
Оторопевшие монголы уставились на разом потерявшие нужные округлости фигуры «женщин».  
Хрясь!  
Чьен По нахлобучил арбузы на головы сразу двух монголов и сдвинул руки. Арбузы треснули, головы тоже, и воины рухнули на пол мокрой и липкой кучей.  
\- Ий-я!  
Линь стукнул ногой в челюсть третьего воина и добил упавшего точным ударом в затылок.  
Четвертый, самый здоровый, молотил тяжеленными кулаками, не попадая по ловко уворачивающемуся Яо. Улучив момент, коротышка зажал руку врага в захват и перебросил его через плечо.  
\- Аргх! – булькнул тот и больше не шевелился.  
В противники Дженсену достался лучник, не самый сильный, зато верткий как угорь.  
\- Справа, справа заходи! – прыгал вокруг Миша.  
Наконец, юноше удалось сбить монгола с ног, вовремя подвернувшимся луком затянув тому горло словно удавкой.  
\- Джаред, давай!  
С мечом наизготовку принц пронесся мимо захваченных битвой солдат и выскочил на балкон.

***

Потерявший терпение хан приставил к горлу императора меч.  
\- Склонись!  
\- Как бы не ярился ветер, гора не склонится перед ним, - не дрогнул ван.  
\- Тогда, - взметнулся над головой клинок, - ты умрешь.  
Джаред в отчаянном прыжке парировал смертельный удар, оружие вырвалось из рук не ожидавшего сопротивления хана. Принц, падая, лягнул врага ногами, и тот отлетел, тяжело ударившись о колонну. Джаред вскочил, занося меч, но монгол перехватил его руку и швырнул за перила балкона. Люди внизу вскрикнули, но молодой воин в последний момент успел зацепиться за колонну, пинком отбросив хана.  
Принц прыгнул на упавшего врага, но успел ударить только раз. Хан перехватил инициативу и подмял Джареда под себя, стиснув лапами его горло.  
Принц не сдавался. Удар основанием ладони в подбородок на миг оглушил монгола, и Джаред повалил его на пол, заламывая руку за спиной.  
Двери распахнулись, и на балкон ворвались переодетые ханьские солдаты.  
\- Чьен По, спасай императора! – Дженсен прыгнул к натянутому от земли до крыши канату и набросил на него платок.  
\- Простите, Ваше величество, - здоровяк вежливо поклонился хуанди и подхватил его под мышку. Легко держа изумленного вана, он вскочил на перила, вцепился в протянутый Дженсеном платок и прыгнул вниз. Юноша достал из рукава новую тряпку.  
\- Нет! - заорал хан, выворачиваясь из захвата. 

***

Шокированные зрители распахнули в изумлении рты. Огромная «дама» с развевающимся у нее подмышкой императором стремительно неслась к земле, висящие на канате фонарики огромными светляками разлетались по сторонам.  
Тем же путем вниз отправился Линь, потом Яо, и Дженсен накинул на канат еще один платок. Сейчас была его очередь, но он медлил, оглядываясь на все еще дерущегося Джареда. Юноша сжался, словно от собственной боли, когда сильный удар в лицо заставил принца потерять равновесие. Хан вскочил и, схватив «поплывшего» Джареда за голову, ударил лбом. Глаза принца закатились, и броска, отправившего его на пол, он уже не почувствовал.  
Дженсен взглянул вниз, на площадь. Императора уже уводили, и теперь друзья торопили его, размахивая руками. Но Джаред лежал без сознания. И хан, злобно скалясь, приближался к нему. Дженсен был совершенно уверен, что ничего не сможет противопоставить лучшему монгольскому воину. Он спрыгнул с перил и схватил валявшийся у его ног меч.  
Сверкнуло лезвие, и перерубленный канат вырвался из рук монгола, не позволяя тому догнать императора. И отрезая Дженсену путь к спасению

***

Разъяренный хан окинул взглядом заполненную людьми площадь. У него не осталось шансов отыскать проклятого старикашку!  
Хан зарычал и выдернул застрявший в колонне клинок. На полу приходил в себя нарушивший его планы воин, какая-то девчонка помогала ему подняться.

***

Джаред оттолкнул Дженсена и вытащил кинжал. Монгол легко выбил крохотный клинок из все еще непослушных рук принца и схватил его за воротник.  
\- Ты украл у меня победу! – наглый молокосос поплатится!  
\- Нет!  
Хан обернулся.  
\- Это был я! – Дженсен стянул волосы в мужскую прическу и с вызовом уставился на монгола.  
\- Ты! Ты устроил лавину! – разъяренный хан выпустил обмякшего Джареда и кинулся на мальчишку.  
Дженсен выскочил за дверь и едва успел заложить засов, как она содрогнулась под мощным ударом. Ясно было, что долго она не продержится. Дженсен побежал.  
\- Что теперь? – свалился откуда-то Миша – У тебя есть план?  
На бегу Дженсену соображалось плохо. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет носиться сломя голову по императорскому дворцу, и даже не остановится, чтобы взглянуть на мелькающий за окнами город? Стоп.  
Дженсен затормозил. Из последнего окна открывался вид не на город. А на одну из дворцовых башен, под завязку забитую приготовленными для фейерверка ракетами.  
\- Миша!  
\- Я понял, братишка! – дракон прыгнул на натянутый к башне канат.  
Дженсен с волнением смотрел на ловко перебирающего лапками дракона, и монгол застал его врасплох.  
Меч сверкнул над головой юноши, снося подвернувшуюся на пути колонну. Бежать было некуда. Разве что – вверх! Если он сможет залезть на галерею…  
Он сумел добраться только до середины столба, когда, не устояв перед яростью хана, тот покачнулся и упал, пробив внешнюю стену дворца. На мгновение Дженсен повис над пропастью. Толпа внизу застонала, когда ему все-таки удалось подтянуться и вскарабкаться на висящую в воздухе колонну.  
Хан, держась рукой за обломки стены, осторожно ступил на другой конец столба.  
Дженсен прыгнул.

***

Солдаты, дежурившие на башне с фейерверками, забыв обо всем, увлеченно следили за представлением, разворачивающимся на стенах дворца. Внезапный шум заставил их обернуться. На перилах башни сидело странное существо с двумя парами крыльев и горящими в темноте глазами.  
\- Ты кто? – взвизгнул перепуганный часовой.  
\- Я – стрррашный дракон! – злодейски прорычал Миша и пошире распахнул крылья прихваченного по пути воздушного змея.  
Солдаты попрыгали с башни, даже не вспомнив про лестницу.

***

Дженсену удалось зацепиться за крышу, он вскарабкался на конек и огляделся. Кровля перед ним словно взорвалась изнутри – его преследователь просто пробил ее изнутри своим телом. Дженсен попятился, хан шагнул к нему.  
Юноша в поисках хоть какого-нибудь оружия зашарил в складках одежды – ну не может же быть, чтобы ничего… - и вытащил веер. Монгол злорадно усмехнулся:  
\- Ты нечем защищаться, мальчишка! – и нанес удар.  
Клинок легко пробил насквозь подставленный веер. Дженсен перехватил свое импровизированное «оружие» второй рукой и дернул его особым крутящим движением. Огромный меч рыбкой выпорхнул из рук своего хозяина.  
\- Теперь есть! – юноша ловко подхватил меч и уверенно приставил его к горлу отшатнувшегося хана.  
\- Миша, давай!

***

Позади монгола дракон отбросил в сторону воздушного змея, доставившего и его, и привязанную к нему здоровенную ракету на место, и плюнул огнем на запальный шнур.  
\- Пли!

***

Хан, не обращая внимания на творящееся за его спиной, бросился на Дженсена с голыми руками. Дженсен увернулся и подставил воину подножку, монгол с грохотом рухнул на крышу. Дженсен взмахнул мечом – удар миновал монгола, пробив только лишь его плащ.

***

Ракета задрожала, вспыхнула и огненным драконом понеслась прямо на врага. Метнувшись в сторону, хан обнаружил, что его собственный меч надежно пришпилил его к крыше за край одежды. Хан задергался в ловушке, но было поздно. Ракета врезалась в него и смахнула с кровли, унося вопящего монгола на хвосте пламени. На крыше остался бешено раскачивающийся меч и болтающийся на нем дракон.  
Дженсен, не тратя времени, схватил Мишу и со всех ног бросился бежать, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от ракеты. Быстрее, быстрее, сейчас взо…  
Ракета воткнулась в ту самую башню, откуда ее приволок Миша, забитую фейерверками по самую крышу.  
Взрыв снес верхушку башни, красиво рассыпавшись разноцветными огнями. Уворачиваясь от языков пламени, уже лизавших крышу, Дженсен уцепился за еще один украшенный фонариками канат и понесся вниз, Миша развевался за его спиной, как обычно, держась за воротник.

***

Дженсен разжал руки и прыгнул. Удачно приземлившись на подоспевшего к месту событий Джареда. Оба юноши кубарем покатились по камням, рядом стукнулся монгольский меч и закопченный, но хохочущий Миша.  
На горящей над ними башне символами победы вспыхивали фейерверки.  
Откуда не возьмись выскочившие Яо, Линь и Чьен По, все еще в женских одеждах, подняли товарищей с земли и замялись, не зная, как вести себя с бывшей «подругой».  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
\- Ребята, -  
\- Вот он! Вот этот негодяй, Ваше Величество!  
Солдаты встали по стойке смирно. По лестнице к ним шествовал император, сопровождаемый дымящимся - от злости и подпаленной одежды – Чи Фу. Трое друзей и Джаред, не раздумывая, заслонили от него вздрогнувшего юношу.  
\- Отойдите! – Чи Фу наскочил на Джареда грудью к животу. – Не смейте защищать этого преступника!  
\- Он герой! – Джаред знал, что не позволит обидеть Дженсена, чего бы это ему не стоило.  
\- Хватит, – вмешался повелительный голос.  
\- Ваше величество, отец! – умолял принц, - позвольте мне объяснить!  
Император прервал его коротким жестом. Друзья, покорно склонив головы перед волей вана, расступились, открывая перепуганного Дженсена. Юноша шагнул вперед и склонился в глубоком поклоне.  
\- Я очень много слышал о тебе, Дженсен. – Мальчик поднял виноватый взгляд. – Ты украл отцовское оружие, сбежал из дома. Прикинулся женщиной, обманул своего командира, - повысил голос ван. – Опозорил китайскую армию, разрушил мой дворец, - император взмахнул рукавом на пылающую крышу, - и...  
Дженсен сжался в ожидании приговора. Предки, пусть хотя бы семью пощадят!  
\- ...спас всех нас, – закончил император, ласково улыбнувшись.  
Сын Неба приложил руку к груди и – немыслимо! – поклонился. Мальчишке из купеческой семьи, лаоваю! Потрясенный Дженсен замер с открытым ртом.  
Чи Фу заметался, не зная, как реагировать на вопиющее нарушение этикета, но выучка царедворца взяла верх. Он бухнулся на колени, стукнувшись лбом об пол. Опустился на колени принц, затем – троица друзей, и вскоре вся площадь, все тысячи людей, ставших свидетелями подвига Дженсена, склонились перед ним в глубочайшем почтении.  
\- Наш малыш стал совсем взрослым! – всхлипнул Миша, удобно устроившийся в седле Ветра. – И спас Поднебесную. У кого-нибудь есть платок?  
\- Но вот что мне действительно интересно, - мягкий голос Императора вырвал Дженсена из оцепенения, - сколько тебе лет, мальчик?  
Джаред нахмурился. Причем здесь – ну да, Дженсен едва совершеннолетний, но какое это имеет значение? Это не спасло бы его от наказания, выйди все по-другому. И уж конечно не умаляет его подвига!  
Дженсен покраснел до кончиков ушей и виновато прошептал:  
\- Шестнадцать.

***

Что? Джаред захлебнулся воздухом. Предки! Он так привык к юному лицу девушки Мулан, и даже не подумал, что восемнадцатилетний юноша должен выглядеть старше. Да ведь он же совсем еще ребенок! Но зачем отец…?  
Император оставался величественно спокоен, и только в его взгляде, брошенном на остолбеневшего сына, мелькнула озорная усмешка.  
\- И ты решил переодеться девушкой, потому что так сошел бы за взрослого?  
Джесен кивнул.  
\- Мой отец очень болен, - пробормотал он.  
\- Достоин высшей похвалы сын, который рискует не только жизнью, но даже честью ради жизни отца, - благосклонно приподнял брови Император.  
Джареда охватил жгучий стыд. Он вспомнил, как оскорбился мнимым предательством Дженсена, какими злыми словами его наградил – тогда, после битвы. Вообразил, что запятнал честь принца, влюбившись в переодетого мальчика! Дурак, какой дурак! Да это Дженсен оказал бы ему честь, ответив на его чувства! Но разве сможет юноша простить такую обиду?  
\- Чи Фу, - продолжал Император. – Я хочу, чтобы этот молодой человек стал членом моего Совета.  
Пожилой чиновник потерял дар речи.  
\- Но – но в Совете нет свободных мест! – самодовольно нашелся он. Радость его была недолгой.  
\- Значит, он займет твое место. – Дженсен был почти уверен, что ехидство в голосе Императора ему почудилось.  
\- Мое? – Советник побелел и хлопнулся в обморок.  
Дженсен задавил ухмылку. Наконец-то вредного сморчка поставили на место!  
Он поклонился императору:  
\- Низкорожденный покорнейше благодарит Сына Неба, но мне еще нужно учиться. И – я очень давно не был дома. Мама, наверное, волнуется. – Это вышло ужасно по-детски, и он снова покраснел.  
Но император, похоже, не обиделся. Ласково улыбнувшись, он хлопнул в ладоши. Подбежавший слуга подал ему деревянную дощечку.  
\- Мы дарим тебе табличку с изречением Учителя Куна, написанную нашей рукой. Пусть твоя семья знает, что ты сделал для нас. Возьми.  
Дженсен с благоговением принял табличку из ароматного сандалового дерева, на которой изящные иероглифы, написанные красной тушью, складывались во фразу «Достойный человек не идет по следам других». Юноша бережно спрятал драгоценный дар за пазуху.  
\- И возьми это, - Император протянул ему ханский меч. – Чтобы тебе было, чем защищать Чжунго в следующий раз.  
Дженсен понял, что, если он не перестанет краснеть, то рискует остаться с навечно пристывшим к лицу румянцем.  
\- Учись хорошо, - лукаво усмехнулся император. – Помни, что тебя дожидается место в Совете.  
Ну и ладно, можно же жить и с красными ушами!  
Он почтительно поклонился Сыну Неба, сунул меч за пояс и обнял гордо улыбающихся друзей. Чьен По схватил в охапку всех троих - Линь задушено крякнул – и поднял в воздух. Суровый Яо всхлипывал, не скрываясь.  
Сложнее всего было прощаться с Джаредом. Дженсен знал, что больше его не увидит. Деревенский мальчик – не ровня принцу. Разве что когда-нибудь он действительно дослужится до придворного чина. Джаред, конечно, станет военачальником, и они будут встречаться иногда на Совете. Конечно, принц и через много лет будет все также красив.  
Что мне ему сказать? Попрощаться? Пожелать удачи?  
Джаред подался ему навстречу, и Дженсен замер, с надеждой глядя на принца.  
Ну скажи же хоть что-нибудь! Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.  
\- Ты, - Куда делось все придворное воспитание? Джаред решительно не знал, что сказать, – отличный боец. – Он неловко похлопал юношу по плечу и смущенно отвернулся.  
\- Спасибо, - тускло ответил Дженсен.  
Вот и все твои мечты. Забудь.  
Он, не оглядываясь, подошел к своему коню и ловко вскочил в седло.  
\- Поехали домой, Ветер. – Жеребец радостно заржал. Ну, хоть кому-то здесь хорошо.  
Джаред тоскливо смотрел ему вслед.  
\- Цветок, распустившийся в непогоду, - негромко произнес за его спиной отец, - это редчайшая драгоценность.  
Что?  
\- Такие юноши рождаются не каждое столетие!  
Молодежь! Все им надо растолковать!  
Губы принца расползлись в счастливой улыбке.


	10. Chapter 10

Эклз Алан сидел на берегу реки, лепестки отцветающей вишни падали ему на колени. Весть о разгроме имперской армии достигла их деревни, и теперь почти в каждом доме оплакивали погибших. Несколько семей, не получившие известий о судьбе близких, замерли в тревожном ожидании.  
О Дженсене ничего не было слышно. Как там его мальчик, жив ли?  
Если бы Алан мог, он бы заплакал.  
Он повернулся, услышав тихие шаги.  
\- Дженсен!  
Юноша упал перед отцом на колени, протягивая императорские награды.  
\- Отец, я привез вам меч монгольского вождя, - Алан взял из рук сына завернутый в тряпицу клинок, - и императорскую табличку. Эти вещи послужат к чести семьи.  
Юноша виновато поднял глаза на постаревшего отца.  
Господин Эклз выронил бесценные дары и рухнул на колени рядом с сыном, крепко прижав его к груди.  
\- Я так по тебе скучал, сынок.  
\- Я тоже, - мальчик, как в детстве, спрятал лицо на отцовской груди. – Я тоже скучал, папа.  
Подбежавшие мама и бабушка всхлипывали неподалеку.

***

Возвращение сына семья Эклз отпраздновала тихо, не желая тревожить горюющих соседей. Соскучившийся по домашней еде Дженсен сметал с тарелки все, что успевала подкладывать с обожанием заглядывающая ему в рот мама. Отец гордо повесил подарки Императора на почетном месте в семейном храме.  
Одна только бабушка бурчала под нос:  
\- Подумаешь, меч! Лучше бы он девушку привез! – но и она утирала счастливые слезы.  
\- Что вы, почтенная матушка, какие же девушки на войне! - смеялась мама, ставя на стол очередное блюдо.  
Дженсен молча утыкал глаза в тарелку. Если бы они только знали!

***

На следующее утро случилось еще одно чудо: вернулись солдаты, не попавшие в войско принца Минлина, и потому оставшиеся в живых.  
Услышав радостные крики, Дженсен выбежал на улицу, и на его шее повисла счастливая Дрю. Юноша, смеясь, подбросил подругу в воздух.  
\- Гляди-ка, наша Дженни накачала мускулы! – привычно подначил его Крис.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, опуская задыхающуюся от смеха девушку на землю. Детские дразнилки почему-то больше не обижали.

***

Оказалось, что все его друзья как уехали вместе, так вместе и вернулись. Их отряд отправили на юг, на случай, если кхмеры решат напасть, пользуясь монгольским вторжением. Но на южной границе было тихо, и новобранцев распустили по домам, так и не дав поучаствовать в боевых действиях.  
Крис был страшно этим недоволен.  
\- Да если бы они усилили армию принца нашим отрядом, то еще неизвестно, кто бы победил!  
\- Ну да, монголам стоило только тебя увидеть, и они тут же разбежались бы от страха! – обнимал его за плечи Стив.  
Для них это все еще был игра. Скажи спасибо предкам, Крис, что ты так и не узнал, какая она – война.  
Дженсен устало сжал губы. Всегда такие взрослые друзья вдруг показались ему детьми. Он поймал взгляд Дрю, внимательный и серьезный.

***

Вечером, когда закончился праздник, подруга вытащила его под их любимую кривую сливу. И Дженсен рассказал ей все. Как заболел отец, как он оделся девушкой и сбежал из дома, про тренировки, про сгоревшую деревню и перевал Тяньшао. И про Джареда. Дрю изумленно молчала, подперев голову ладонью. И, только когда он закончил, вывалив на нее все свои страхи, надежды и отчаяние, спросила:  
\- И что вы будете делать?  
Дженсен даже сначала не понял.  
\- Мы? Нет никакого «мы», Дрю, ты что, не слушала? Он будет жить во дворце, станет полководцем, наверное. А я останусь здесь, сдам экзамены в уезде и буду служить каким-нибудь пятым помощником третьего му-гуаня.  
\- Знаешь, почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь, - улыбнулась Дрю, потом вскочила и поклонилась.  
\- Дженсен? – тихо спросил сзади знакомый голос.

***

Дженсен повернул голову, медленно, как во сне.  
Таким красивым Джареда он никогда не видел. Да сейчас он и не рискнул бы обратиться к своему бывшему командиру просто по имени. Перед ним стоял принц, в зеленом шелковом манпао, расшитом драконами и подвязанном желтым поясом-ню, атрибутом императорской фамилии. Пояс украшали пластинки белого нефрита, покрытые тончайшей резьбой. Высокая шапка-гуань из черного флера была украшена крылышками цикады и низками крупного жемчуга, похожими на капельки воды.  
Дженсен решительно не был уверен, что это не сон.  
\- Низкорожденная просит позволения удалиться, ваше высочество, - идеально-почтительный тон был несколько испорчен веселым шепотом: – Иди уже к нему, придурок!  
От толчка в спину Дженсен споткнулся, но его удержали сильные руки. Юноша поднял голову. Знакомые чуть раскосые глаза смотрели на него с робкой нежностью. И это просто _должно было_ быть сном.

***

Джаред всю дорогу искал слова, которые убедят Дженсена поехать вместе с ним, а семью Эклз – отпустить младшего сына в столицу. Он подобрал аргументы, выстроил речь по всем законам риторики, его учителя бы им гордились. Он был полностью готов.  
Он открыл рот и произнес:  
\- Как называются эти пятнышки?  
\- Что? – Дженсен хлопнул глазами.  
\- Вот эти. – Джаред нежно провел пальцем по тонкому носу.  
\- Веснушки.  
Дженсен совсем даже не удивился. Принц Поднебесной империи приехал в деревню, чтобы спросить сына купца про веснушки. Ну и правильно, сон и не должен быть реальным, правда?  
\- Мне нравится, - решил Джаред и прикоснулся к смешным пятнышкам губами.  
Губы Дженсен изумленно приоткрылись, и принц не смог устоять. 

***

Их первый поцелуй вышел неловким, ничуть не похожим на описание в трактатах Желтого Императора, и совершенно чудесным. Дженсен счастливо вздохнул и опустил голову на плечо своему принцу. Он чувствовал твердые мускулы прижатого к нему тела, горячие руки на своей спине, вдыхал терпкий запах пота. Губы горели как от ожога, и он точно знал, что опять краснеет, и это было прекрасно. И самое главное, абсолютно, несомненно реально!  
И, когда Джаред спросил:  
\- Ты поедешь со мной? - Дженсен, не задумываясь, ответил:  
\- Да.


	11. Chapter 11

Они въехали в Бэй-цзин ранним утром. Солнце только-только осветило крыши домов, но народу на улице было, наверное, больше, чем во всем Синь Луньдуне. Дженсен вертел головой, восторженно разглядывая величественные дворцы, яркие вывески, спешащих куда-то людей. Из дверей «Павильона цветов» шумно вывалилась компания молодых чиновников в залитых вином дорогих цюньчанах. Устало прошагал отряд Быстроруких, возвращаясь с ночного патруля. Пробежал пропахший свежей рыбой ранний разносчик.  
Дженсену все было интересно.  
Джаред смеялся:  
\- Да ты же здесь уже был!  
\- В тот раз мне было не до того, - оправдывался Дженсен.  
\- Ну да, ты был слишком занят – поджигал дворец! – веселился принц.  
Они почти не расставались всю дорогу. Свита почтительно держалась на расстоянии, старательно не замечая поцелуев.  
\- Скажи еще раз, кем я буду?  
\- Моим личным помощником, ши-чжуном, - терпеливо повторил Джаред.  
\- И что я буду делать?  
\- Все, что мне захочется, - жаркий взгляд принца не оставлял никаких сомнений.  
\- Чего же будет угодно высокородному вану? – поинтересовался Дженсен, «скромно» поглядывая на своего спутника из-под опущенных ресниц.  
Принц расхохотался.  
\- Неудивительно, что никто не узнал в тебе парня! - простонал он, утирая слезы. – Не надо было тебе драться с ханом, мог бы просто его очаровать! – Джаред нежно сжал пальцы возлюбленного. – Приехали!

***

Дворец принца Хуаньшуя оказался целым комплексом павильонов, окруженных густым садом с озерами, скалами и гротами. Дженсен разглядел персик, лавр, миндаль и кусты мирта, прежде чем подбежавшие слуги с поклонами приняли поводья лошадей, с любопытством поглядывая на небогато одетого незнакомца.  
Подавленный окружающей роскошью, юноша вцепился в рукав джаредова ханьфу.  
\- Эй, ну что ты? – почувствовал его неуверенность Джаред  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
\- Может, отец был прав? Мне тут и в самом деле не место.

***

_Объяснение с родителями вышло тяжелым. Мама комкала передник, испуганно косясь на их переплетенные пальцы. Отец сдерживал гнев только благодаря присутствию принца. Джаред, во всем блеске дворцовой изысканности, описывал открывающиеся перед их сыном радужные перспективы – придворная должность, лучшие учителя, экзамены в столице, место в Совете, обещанное Императором. («Так он не шутил?» - удивленно моргнул на него Дженсен. «Конечно, нет», - не дрогнул ответный взгляд.)_  
_Отец был непреклонен._  
_\- Его место здесь, с его семьей, где похоронены наши предки. Мой сын должен жениться на девушке из приличной семьи, продолжить род и достойно служить Империи. Я надеялся, что ты преумножишь честь нашей семьи._  
_\- Честь? - возмущенно вскрикнул Джаред. – Да он же…_  
_Дженсен стиснул его пальцы, заставляя замолчать, и упал перед родителями на колени._  
_\- Простите, что я подвел вас, отец, - комок в горле мешал ему говорить. – Для меня не было ничего важнее семьи, но я люблю его! Я знаю, вы не поймет..._  
_Джаред опустился на колени рядом с ним, снова ловя его руку._  
_\- Я люблю вашего сына, почтенный сяншэнь Эклз, - он твердо глядел в глаза пожилому купцу. – Дженсен - лучший сын, о котором может мечтать отец, прошу вас, не отталкивайте его из-за того, что не понимаете его чувств._  
_\- Вот уж не думал, что принц будет стоять передо мной на коленях, - растерянно пошутил господин Эклз._  
_\- Вашему сыну кланялся сам Император, - поднял брови Джаред._  
_Отец потрясенно застыл, госпожа Эклз вскрикнула, торопливо прикрыв рот ладонью._  
_\- В следующий раз я пойду на войну, - вдруг заявила из своего угла бабушка. – Если уж мальчишка подцепил такого красавца!_  
_Смех, может, и прозвучал слегка истерически, но определенно разрядил обстановку._  
_\- Встаньте, дети, - смягчился отец. - Дженсен, – в его глазах заблестели слезы. – Ты ни в чем не подвел меня, сын. Что ж, если такова твоя судьба – езжай. Я знаю, что где бы ты ни был, чести семьи ты не уронишь._  
_Боясь расплакаться, Дженсен молча закивал._  
_Алан повернулся к принцу._  
_\- Ваше вы… Джаред. Позаботься о нем._  
_\- Я обещаю, - торжественно склонил голову принц. И Дженсен все-таки разревелся._  
_Впрочем, не он один._

***

Дома все казалось просто – они любят друг друга, значит, они должны быть вместе – но тут, посреди дворцового парка, все напоминало Дженсену о разделявшей их пропасти.  
Джаред нежно дотронулся до его щеки.  
\- Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. – Он подтвердил свои слова поцелуем. – Ты справишься, даже не сомневайся. Ну, пойдем же, я покажу тебе, где я живу, пока тебе подготовят твои покои. – И он потащил юношу к видневшемуся за деревьями павильону с зеленой крышей.

***

Дженсен не раз сопровождал отца в деловых поездках, бывал в домах зажиточных купцов, даже в особняке правителя уезда и считал, что знает, что такое роскошь.  
Он ошибался.  
Инкрустированная серебром и перламутром мебель, парчовые пологи, изящные вазы, шкатулки, украшенные рубинами и изумрудами – дворец принца Хуаншуя – это был просто какой-то другой уровень роскоши. Курильницы, изображающие фениксов и драконов, жаровни в форме черепах и жаб – каждая из них, вероятно, стоила больше, чем семья Эклз зарабатывала за год, а для Джареда они просто повседневные, обычные вещи. И как он здесь будет жить?  
Когда они добрались до обеденной залы, Джаред со вздохом повалился в кресло, но переполненный впечатлениями Дженсен все никак не мог успокоиться. Он кружил по комнате, бездумно трогая хрупкие безделушки.  
\- Садись, - позвал Джаред. – Сейчас обед подадут.  
\- Здесь все такое дорогое, - невпопад отозвался Дженсен, вертя в пальцах нефритовую черепаху. – А если я что-нибудь сломаю?  
\- Скажешь слугам, они заменят. – Негромкий ответ прозвучал неожиданно близко, и Джаред притянул его в объятия. – Это все твое теперь, привыкай. Говорят, к хорошему легко привыкнуть, - улыбка в его голосе была очевидна. – Еще будешь требовать соловьиных языков на завтрак и сапоги из шкуры цилиня.  
Дженсен возмущенно дернулся, разворачиваясь в кольце держащих его рук. Джаред глядел на него, мягко улыбаясь, и юноша вмиг позабыл, что собирался сказать, взамен потянувшись губами к улыбающемуся рту.  
Двери в комнату распахнулись, и вереница слуг принялась вносить бесчисленные блюда с едой. Дженсен попытался отстраниться, но принц не обратил на вторжение никакого внимания. Поцелуй прервался, только когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха. По комнате поплыли благоухающие ароматы, и Джаред потянул юношу к столу.  
\- Слушай, я голодный, как дракон.  
В животе у Дженсена заурчало, и принц засмеялся.  
\- Идем! Соловьиных язычков не обещаю, но моя повариха, тетушка Мэй, потрясающе готовит!

*** 

Утолив первый голод, Дженсен обратил внимание, что вся посуда на столе – из потрясающе тонкого, почти прозрачного фарфора – зеленого цвета. Различались только украшавшие ее рисунки – бамбуковые стебли, цветы персика, птицы с ярким оперением.  
\- Почему у тебя все зеленое? – спросил он, придвигая к себе блюдо с серебрянкой в коричном соусе. – Твоя одежда, занавески, посуда?  
\- Ну ты же знаешь, что желтый – это цвет Императора? – Джаред подлил в его чашу чая с хризантемой.  
Дженсен кивнул. Это каждый ребенок знает!  
\- Ну вот, а у каждого члена его семьи тоже есть свой цвет. Мой – зеленый. Наверное, потому что я лаовай, из-за глаз. Хотя, - он подмигнул, - когда они увидят твои глаза, им, может, придется поменять мой цвет. Потому что по сравнению с твоими – мои вовсе даже не зеленые.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Дженсен успел подумать, что, если бы цвет принцу выбирали сейчас, то это, пожалуй, был бы черный. Потому что глаза Джареда потемнели от затопившего их желания. Щеки юноши вспыхнули, жар тяжелой волной прокатился по его телу и тугим комком собрался внизу живота.  
\- Пойдем? – севшим голосом произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул.

***

Дженсен со вздохом оглядел свою спальню. _Покои_ , предки! Это же целый отдельный павильон, со спальней, кабинетом, гостиной и боги знают с каким еще количеством комнат. Сейчас, когда Джаред отправился по каким-то своим придворным делам, юноша опять чувствовал себя не на своем месте. И совершенно не знал, чем заняться.  
\- Ну, чего грустим? – шлепнулся на кровать Миша.  
Дженсен против воли улыбнулся. Живот дракончика был набит так туго, будто он проглотил целого поросенка, в одной лапе был зажат персик, а в другой – куриная ножка, от которых он откусывал по очереди.

***

_Собирать ему было практически нечего – пара смен одежды на дорогу, несколько любимых книг – вот, считай, и все. Джаред сказал - все, что ему понадобится, во дворце есть. Голова Дженсена кружилась от одной мысли, что он будет жить во дворце. Жизнь его менялась слишком стремительно. Еще пару месяцев назад он был только младшим сыном небогатого купца, читал книги, скакал на коне наперегонки с друзьями и мечтал о жизни чиновника невысокого ранга. А теперь он – герой войны, адъютант принца («любовник принца», - сладко отдалось где-то в груди) и переезжает в Бейцзин. Во дворец. Увидит ли он еще родителей, брата, Дрю?_  
_Дженсен знал, что будет по ним очень скучать. Даже по Мише._  
_Миша!_  
_\- Миша! – Дженсен совершенно непочтительно влетел в храм предков._  
_Под крышей знакомо загрохотало, бумкнуло, и на голову Дженсену плюхнулся сначала дракон, потом какой-то сверток._  
_\- Ой! – юноша потер ушибленную макушку._  
_\- Удачно я приземлился, - оценил Миша, вместе со свертком слезая с Дженсена на пол. – Что, уже уезжаешь? – деловито поинтересовался он._  
_\- Ага, - Дженсен разочарованно подумал, что дракон даже не попытался изобразить огорчение._  
_\- Ну и ладненько. Я тогда пойду свое барахло на Ветра закину. – он потащил сверток – размером с него самого – к выходу._  
_\- Ааа, - Дженсен потерял дар речи. – Погоди! Ты со мной поедешь?_  
_\- Ну да, - как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Миша. – Мне тут предложили назад мою должность, но чего я здесь не видел. З-зараза! – он дернул застрявший на пороге сверток. – Да и новый хранитель уже прибыл, не выгонять же его._  
_Дракончик скинул сверток со ступенек вниз и повернулся к юноше._  
_\- Ну и тебя одного я не хочу оставлять, - скороговоркой пробормотал он и спрыгнул во двор._  
_Дженсен смотрел на дракона, с деловитостью муравья волокущего свою поклажу к конюшне и глупо улыбался._

***

Не дождавшись ответа, Миша оторвался от еды и понимающе посмотрел на юношу.  
\- Эй, парень, улыбнись! Мы в столице, жратвы – завались, крыша над головой, - он сыто рыгнул, - что еще надо?  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - озвучил свои сомнения Дженсен. – Чем я буду здесь заниматься? – Он обвел рукой богато обставленную комнату.  
\- А тебе что, подсказки нужны? – похабно задвигал бровями Миша. – Так здесь полно книг, поищи, наверняка пару любовных трактатов найдешь. «Цветы сливы в золотой вазе» или там «Речные заводи» какие-нибудь!  
\- Прекрати! – Дженсен, смеясь, шлепнул дракончика по хвосту. При воспоминании о последних часах сладко заныло в груди.  
\- Господин! – в дверях склонился слуга. – Прибыл портной, вы изволите выйти в гостиную?  
И скучать Дженсену стало резко некогда.  
С него снимали мерки, обсуждали цвета, покрой и количество нарядов - домашний, уличный, официальный, торжественный, для приема во дворце. Для Дня рождения Императора. Для праздника Драконьих лодок и праздника Фонарей. Дженсен был уверен, что такого количества одежды не носил за всю жизнь.  
Когда портной откланялся, пообещав прислать несколько готовых нарядов – на первое время! – появились учителя, которые должны были готовить его к экзаменам, обучать каллиграфии, стихосложению, искусству управления государством. Потом пришла очередь мастеров боевых искусств – появившийся к этому времени Джаред, ухмыляясь, заявил, что такой великий герой не должен зачахнуть над книжками. Если бы они были одни, Дженсен непременно бы его стукнул!  
Но никто, похоже, не счел сказанное издевкой. Дженсен совершенно растерялся, когда суровые воины уважительно склонились перед ним.  
В общем, уже послезавтра он должен был начать заниматься верховой ездой, стрельбой из лука, сражению на мечах и рукопашному бою. («А вдруг ты окажешься без меча?» - резонно заметил Джаред). А еще тактике и стратегии. И игре в маджонг и сянци.  
К вечеру голова у Дженсена просто отказывалась соображать. И единственный вопрос, на который он оказался способен –  
\- А почему послезавтра?  
\- Завтра – Императорский Совет. Отец хочет, чтобы мы оба присутствовали, - отозвался Джаред, скидывая придворный халат. – Пока просто в качестве наблюдателей, не бойся.  
\- Я не боюсь, - с некоторым удивлением прислушался к себе Дженсен. Ему действительно не было страшно. Было – интересно. Вот только…  
\- А у нас останется время заняться любовью?


	12. Вместо эпилога

Сказитель Чжэнь Шиинь отхлебнул горячего пуэра и задумчиво посмотрел на жителей деревни.  
\- Ну, о чем же мне вам рассказать?  
\- Про ожившую яшму! - Про справедливого императора! - О пастухе и ткачихе! – загалдели вокруг.  
\- Расскажите про сломанный меч, дядюшка! – перекрыл шум звонкий девчоночий голосок из стайки сгрудившихся подле очага ребятишек. Сказитель уже успел заметить, что девочка с деревянным мечом была у них заводилой.  
Взрослые неодобрительно покосились на непочтительную малолетку, но никто не возразил.  
\- Ну что ж, - Чжэнь Шиинь огладил рукой бороду. – В древние времена жил в Северной Столице принц Хуаньшуй, отважный воин и мудрый полководец. И был у него возлюбленный по имени Чжэнсэнь.  
\- Тот, который спас Императора, переодевшись девушкой, да? – взволнованно пискнула девочка. На нее нетерпеливо зашикали.  
Сказитель улыбнулся малышке:  
\- Да, именно он. Но эту историю я расскажу вам в другой раз.  
Он снова пригубил чай и продолжил:  
\- Чжэнсэнь был отважен и настолько умен, что Император назначил его Первым советником, когда юноше не исполнилось еще и двадцати пяти лет. И сравниться с его умом могла только его красота, поэтому люди прозвали его Цзюншэнем.  
И вот однажды Сын неба призвал своего военачальника Хуаньшуя и советника Чжэнсэня и сказал им…

\- И совсем все не так было, - возмутился огненно-красный дракон, почтенный хранитель деревни, невидимо для людей устроившийся на потолочной балке. – Мне лучше знать, я же…  
\- Помолчите, пожалуйста, Мушу-ван! – невежливо перебил его один из мелких духов, увлеченный легендой не меньше человеческих ребятишек.  
\- Вот молодежь пошла, - проворчал дракон, которого уже много веков никто не называл Мишей, ностальгически вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. Ему, на самом деле, тоже было интересно.

\- Принц взмахнул мечом. Прочен был этот меч, потому что был он закален в огненном дыхании дракона, - Мушу под потолком неслышно хихикнул, - но злой Чи Ю закрылся несокрушимым щитом – и меч принца разлетелся на множество осколков. Захохотал Чи Ю, решив, что победил Хуаньшуя. Но он позабыл о Чжэнсэне, а тот… - слушатели – люди и духи – заворожено внимали напевному голосу сказителя. Тишину нарушали лишь потрескивающие в очаге поленья да шорохи старого дома. За окном капли дождя падали на цветки мэйхуа.

И цветенью и тлену  
свое предназначено время.  
Потому-то успех  
огорчает неранним приходом.

Ни один человек  
не подобен металлу и камню,  
И не в силах никто  
больше срока продлить себе годы.

Так нежданно, так вдруг  
превращенье и нас постигает,  
Только добрую славу  
оставляя сокровищем вечным

_Древнее китайское стихотворение_


End file.
